Winds of Change
by devisun7
Summary: Fifteen years have past since Dianna was returned to her Family. She returns to find old friends and her destiny. A destiny that will change the course of many lives.
1. Default Chapter

The Characters and sometimes surrounds in this fictional story belong to the creators and owners of Witchblade. I do not claim them as my own.   
  
Dianna Huntress is a character strictly from my own imagination. Any likeness to persons living or dead is purely coincidence.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
How long had she simply sat in her car, staring at the warehouse. Her heart beat hard and fast as she remembered how long she had searched. For a year now she had tried to remember the place of her childhood and the people that had protected her from harm after her mother had been brutally murdered.   
  
This was not the place she remembered. She remembered an apartment, filled with magical objects and music. She remembered how each item seemed to have talked to her and told her stories of ages gone by. That place no longer existed.   
  
She had spent so much time looking, drawing on her abilities as a private detective to locate the building where she had been taken that night so long ago, only to find that it had been torn down so that tacky town homes could be built. She almost cried as she looked at the cookie cutter buildings that seemed to have been stamped next to each other on what was too her, sacred ground.   
  
But she had not given up. Another few months passed before she found this address.  
  
Now she sat in her car, fighting tears and excitement as she looked at the building before her. It was huge, and so far off the road that if you didn't know where you were heading, you would never suspect it existed. There were no flashy signs to announce what it was. She wasn't even sure it was the place she sought.   
  
"You'll never know until you get out of this car." Slowly she talked herself into leaving the vehicle and move toward the building. Carefully she made her way over the uneven pavement to the dingy and graffiti filled wall. "This can't be the right place." She whispered to herself as she looked up at the windows and cracking paint. Then she saw it: A sign that hung on one door. "Oh my Goddess." She whispered as she neared. Finally something she remembered. Although it was dulled with age, she recognized it. Slowly, with a shaky hand she touched the fading colors, and then began to trace each letter, saying them out loud. "T…A…L…S…"  
  
"Could I help you?" The voice behind her caused her to jump. "Are you lost?" Turning she found herself facing a young Asian woman dressed in a mid knee silk dress.   
  
"Could you tell me if this is where Talsmaniacs.com has relocated?" She asked softly.   
  
"That's what the sign says." The Asian woman looked suspicious. "Look, we only see people by appointment. Do you have one?"  
  
"No…I…"  
  
"Then I'm sorry, I can't help you." She crossed her arms. "Give us a call and…"  
  
"Please, I'm looking for someone. I've been looking for a long time. Could you at least tell me if Gabriel Bowman still owns this place?"  
  
"Of course he does." Dark eyes stared into blue ones. "Look, I don't know who you are but I told you already, Mr. Bowman doesn't see anyone if they don't have an app…"  
  
"Just give him this. If he still has it, I sent him one very similar years ago." She had taken a framed photograph out of her briefcase and handed it to the other. "Please, I just need to know if he still remembers me. Tell him Dianna the Huntress has come home."  
  
"Dianna?"   
  
"Yes, I hope he remembers who I am." Dianna looked longingly at the woman. "Please."  
  
"Dianna." She pulled keys out of her handbag and unlocked the door. "I've seen that picture every day I have worked for Gabriel. He remembers you all right." Opening the door she practically shoved Dianna inside. "He doesn't say a lot, but I see him looking at it often. And he has told me the story about how you and he met on several occasions."  
  
"He does remember?" Dianna could feel tears run down her cheeks. "I thought he would forget me once I stopped writing."  
  
"Dianna, he has never forgotten you." The woman put her handbag on a shelf next to several shrunken heads and continued through the lines of counters filled with ancient objects with Dianna in tow. "I used to ask why he didn't try to find you and he would just smile and say everything was connected and if you were supposed to come back you would." Shaking her head sadly she moved to the kitchenette where she began to make a pot of coffee. "My Uncle Danny said just to drop the subject because Gabriel was a strange man and there was always some method to his madness."  
  
"Your Uncle Danny?" Dianna searched her memories for a connection. "Wait, are you saying your Uncle is Sara's partner?"  
  
"Was, he was Sara's partner. You know Aunt Sara too?" Dark eyes looked Dianna up and down. "Of course you would. Sara helped find your Uncle." She smiled widely. "My name is Mija."   
  
"You said was. Is Sara still alive?" Dianna felt sorrow fill her heart. "I mean is she all right?"  
  
"She's great. She retired a few years ago and is living in some big mansion, taking care of a friend of hers. I don't know him but Gabriel goes and visits them at least once a week."   
  
"When will Gabriel get here?" Dianna fought a variety of emotions as she spoke, suddenly feeling again like that small girl from long ago.  
  
"He's here already." Mija smiled mischievously. "He still lives in his shop. Has a series of rooms in the back where he lives and has guests over now and again." She looked at the now brewed coffee, and then at Dianna. "I know where he is right now. Lets give him a big surprise." She motioned for Dianna to come closer and began whispering something in the woman's ear, both smiling and nodding suddenly.   
  
  
  
Gabriel Bowman had become a man of habit. After waking he would shower and shave, then dress and make his way to this area he called the Media room. Here television screens, computers and a series of news wires, would surround him. If something happened anywhere in the world, he would know about it before the general public did. Here he would sit until Mija came in with his first cup of coffee for the day. There they would both sit and talk about current events, the appointments due in that day, and just life in general.   
  
Today he was watching a huge crowd surrounding the Senate building with signs of protest. He shook his head sadly as one of the protesters spoke.  
  
"America doesn't need someone like that to represent us. It's just wrong what he says about his mother." As the protester continued, he heard the door behind him open, but didn't turn around.   
  
"Look at this Mija. These people just don't understand the good Marshall has done for this country. All they can see is that Slim crap he created back when he was a star. If they would just open their eyes, they could see what good he could really do for everyone." Not taking his eyes off the screen, he took the offered mug of coffee and pointed to the screen. "Hell, his own daughter is one of the youngest to graduate from Harvard, and that isn't an easy school to get into." Finally he sipped the coffee, instantly frowning in distaste. "Mija? Honey if you think my energy levels need to improve just tell me, you don't have to try to overdose me with sugar." He put the cup down and turned, suddenly facing the woman who brought it too him. 'You're not Mija." Slowly he stood, afraid to blink, hoping that his eyes were not playing a cruel trick on him.   
  
"No, I'm not Mija." She stood with hands clasped in front of her watching him stare. "Gabriel would you please say something? Hello, get out, or who the hell are you? Just say something."  
  
"I'm afraid too." Gabriel crossed his arms; fighting the emotions he felt building in his heart. "I'm afraid if your not really here, and I say something I'll wake up." He shrugged slowly. "And if you really are here? I don't know what to say."  
  
"How about hello?" Her tears had begun to flow freely down her cheeks. "Gabriel I missed you so much."  
  
"Dianna, it's really you?" He moved forward with arms outstretched. "Oh God, it's really you, after all this time." As she fell into his arms, they hugged tightly, each crying freely. "Princess, I…."  
  
"Gabriel I am so sorry I didn't stay in touch. There was just so much hap…"  
  
"No, don't. It's all in the past now that you are here. Why you stopped writing doesn't matter." He pulled away from her and started into her eyes. "God you've turned into such a beautiful woman."  
  
"You didn't age badly yourself." She grinned, not willing to release his hands.   
  
"Well," Both turned to see Mija at the door with tears running down her own cheek, "you two need to go out somewhere and get reacquainted." She sniffed and wiped her cheek.   
  
"But I have appointments today." Gabriel pulled Dianna closer, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I've already taken care of that. I've rearranged all your appointments for the whole week." Mija put her hands on her hips. "Now get out of here and let me clean up this place. Your desk is a mess and I've just been waiting for a day like today to tackle it."  
  
"Mija, you know I don't like…"  
  
"Tough." Her smile was playful. "Get out of here Gabriel Bowman before I throw you out."  
  
"Thanks Mija." He walked to her and hugged her tightly. "I owe you one."  
  
"Yeah, just remember that next time I need you to vouch for me to Uncle Danny." She pushed Gabriel out and waited for Dianna. "Go have fun. Both of you." She waited until Gabriel and Dianna had left, and then bolted the door. Taking a deep breath her eyes began to twinkle as she moved to the phone and dialed a number. After waiting for a couple of seconds, she heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Hey Uncle Danny, you are not going to believe who Gabriel just left with…"   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
This story has sort of evolved along side of Little Goddess. It is a continuation that had to be written, so they are being written together, and will be shared together as time goes on.  
dev 


	2. Lost in Time

Chapter Two  
  
Sara roamed the mansion halls again. Since she had moved in, she had walked these halls and every other hall and rooms a million times. No matter how many times she walked it, she always ended up in the huge room with the fireplace. It was a room that both attracted and repulsed her, although as time went by, the repulsion seemed to lessen. Today was no different. She walked in and found flames dancing. She knew instinctively who had started the fire and carefully walked around and sat in one of the two available chairs. Not turning, she already knew the other chair was occupied, and waited to see if he would say anything today. She would, for once, not be disappointed.   
  
"I felt a change in the air today." His voice was still smooth and even. "Something is going to happen soon."  
  
"I know." She whispered as she watched the flames moved seductively before finally turning her head. "I felt it too Ian." She wanted to cry as she looked at him. He hadn't pulled his long hair back and it curled around his face, hiding his eyes. She wanted to see those eyes and hoped there would be some purpose in them but knew that they would be as empty as ever. "Come on." She stood and moved next to the chair, offering Ian Nottingham her hand. "We can discuss it over breakfast." She waited patiently for the words to work through the fog in his mind. Finally he reached up and took her hand, standing slowly. "When was the last time you worked out Ian?" She began to lead him like a child out of the room.   
  
"I don't remember." He glanced at her then looked straight ahead.  
  
"Well, after we eat, I think we should go into the gym. How does that sound?" She tried to sound up beat.   
  
"If you think that would be best." Ian simply nodded as she led him to the table and sat him down. He lowered his eyes slowly to the plate before him and cocked his head slightly to the right, as though he were looking at something alien. Finally, with slow and precise movements, he picked up a fork and began to eat. Swallowing a mouthful of food he turned toward Sara. "Do you think we can go for a walk today? I want to go walking."  
  
"Of course we can Ian." Sara smiled. It had been a very long time since the man had suggested doing something. "Would you like to walk the grounds, maybe go and see the dogs?"  
  
"Yes. I think I would like to go and see the dogs." He began to eat again slowly, mechanically. "Maybe they can walk with us."   
  
"I would like that." As her grin widened the phone rang. Ian put his fork down and looked around. "It's just the phone Ian. I'll see who it is."  
  
"If it's Mr. Irons, tell him we don't want to see him anymore." Ian glared at the remaining food on his plate and the phone rang a second time. "Don't make me see him anymore Sara."   
  
"Mr. Irons is gone, remember?" Sara sadly said as she rose and walked across the dining room to the phone. "Finish your breakfast Ian." As she picked up the receiver, she watched the man pick up his fork again and continue eating the food before him. "This is Sara." She said into the mouthpiece. "Hey Danny, what's up."  
  
  
  
"So after the last case I took, I decided it was time to take a much needed vacation." Dianna sipped her coffee slowly as she finished her story. "I mean I needed to get away."  
  
"I've often wondered how you had the strength to do so much." Gabriel smiled as he spoke. "I mean just writing alone. You're only what; twenty-three, twenty-four, and you've already got two best sellers. Not to mention all the help you have given various police departments." He laughed and shook his head. "I mean you deserve a vacation."  
  
"That's what I thought." She shrugged and looked around the sidewalk where they sat. "I had to convince my agent that I was doing research for my next book to keep him happy."   
  
"You lied?" Gabriel's eyes widened. "My little Princess lied?" He held a hand over his heart and feigned pain.   
  
"Stop it." She laughed. "People are gonna start looking." Just as she was about to take another sip, a book was thrown on the table causing them both to jump in surprise. Dianna looked up and into the face of a woman. "Can I help you miss?"   
  
"Did you write that?" The voice and the clothing seemed to have belonged to a man, yet Dianna was certain the person speaking to her was a woman.   
  
"Don't Piss off the Lesbians." Dianna looked at the cover of the book and back at the speaker. 'Yes Ma'am I did." She took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable harassment. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I knew it was you." The woman began reaching into her pants pocket, causing Gabriel to become concerned. "My ole lady loves what you said in there. You know about the ancient Amazons and those other races where the woman was the boss."   
  
"I'm glad she likes it." Dianna smiled sweetly, never showing fear if she was feeling it.   
  
"So do I." Finally the woman produced a pen. "I was wondering if you would mind signing it."   
  
"Not at all." Dianna took the pen and opened the book. "Who should I make it out too."   
  
"Could you make it out to me and my ole lady. Nikki, two k's and an i, and Lynda, with a y, that's my ole lady." Nikki looked over Dianna's shoulder as she signed. "I really do appreciate this."  
  
"Not a problem at all." Dianna closed the pen and handed it along with the book back to the woman. "Look." She pulled out a card and handed it to the woman. "Why don't you put your name and address on the back of this, and when the next book comes out, I'll make sure you and Lynda get one of the first copies, signed of course."  
  
"You're just joking right?" Nikki looked over her shoulder at another woman sitting several tables down. "You really mean it."  
  
"I really mean it." Dianna leaned over the table to Gabriel. "I'll be right back Gabriel." Standing she touched Nikki on the shoulder. "Is that Lynda over there?" Nikki nodded proudly. "And the two of you have been together for what, seven years now?" Again the other nodded. "Well then, I think I would like to meet Lynda. If she wouldn't think I was intruding."  
  
"You sure? I don't want to take you away from your company." Nikki looked a bit embarrassed. "It would mean the world to her."  
  
"I'm sure." Looking back at Gabriel she smiled. "I won't be gone long. Order us something sweet while I'm speaking with our new friends."   
  
Gabriel watched as the two women moved to the table where Lynda sat. Dianna introduced herself with a warm hug then with both women standing together; she laid her hands lightly over their hearts and spoke very quietly. Once she removed her hands he could see Nikki actually wipe away a tear. Then after another hug, Dianna turned and began moving back to him.  
  
"They are a sweet couple." She let Gabriel push her chair under her as she sat. "Trying to have a baby."   
  
"This happen very often?" He grinned and waved at the couple that began to leave, hand in hand.   
  
"Yes, but usually it is someone that is angry at the title of the book, and hasn't bothered to read the pages between the covers." Dianna shrugged. "I've met some pretty interesting people at the book signings." Suddenly a phone rang. Both she and Gabriel pulled their cells out and looked. "Not mine."  
  
"Nope, it's mine." He grinned as he looked at the caller ID. "It's Sara." Raising the phone to his ear he answered. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" He listened for a few seconds then spoke. "Yeah, it really is her." He pointed to a waiter and signaled for the check as he waited for Sara to finish talking. "Yeah, I think she would love to see the two of you." Suddenly he frowned a bit. "Yeah, I'll fill her in before we get there. You just make sure he doesn't find out it's her. I think the surprise might do him some good." He tried to snatch the bill but was too slow as Dianna grabbed it and pulled out a card, handing it to the waiter with a sly grin. "He said that? Wow, then that settles it. We'll be there in about thirty minutes." He fought to keep from laughing as Dianna signed her name to the slip and stuck her tongue out at him. "See you then Sara." Closing the phone he pretended to be mad. "That was not very nice. I was supposed to be treating you."  
  
"Treat me next time. What did Sara say? Are we going to see her? And who is this 'he' you said would be happy to see me."   
  
"Yes it was Sara." He stood and waited for her to do the same. As they began to walk toward his car, he put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "And before we get there, I need to let you know about Ian. You do remember him don't you?"  
  
"The Knight?" Her eyes glowed as she spoke. "Of course I remember him? What's wrong with Ian?"  
  
"Come on, get in the car and I'll explain." He closed the door and entered the driver's side, fastening his seatbelt. "Ian is not the same man you remember Dianna. Something happened about five years ago." Not looking at her, Gabriel started the car and pulled into traffic before he began speaking again. 


	3. The Princess and the Knight Meet

Part Three  
  
"So she took off the Witchblade just like that?" Dianna was stunned. "And that's when Ian…?"  
  
"Closest thing we can figure is when she took off the Blade, he felt he no longer had a purpose. He felt totally useless. After all he had been raised with the sole purpose of protecting the Wielder." Gabriel had talked steadily since they had left the café. "Sara moved into the mansion about four years ago after finding him just wandering around downtown. He walked right into the path of a bus."  
  
"Oh my Goddess." Dianna closed her eyes at the thought.   
  
"Ian does whatever Sara asks him to do." He finally pulled the car to a stop in front of a large gate. "He just doesn't do anything without prompting. I mean he dresses himself every morning, bathes, that sort of thing. But if she wasn't there, all he would do is sit in front of the fireplace. I don't even know if he would eat or work out if she didn't tell him too."  
  
"Do you think he will ever be, what, normal?" Dianna looked at the gates and then at Gabriel. "Will he know who I am?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want to take a chance of him not recognizing you and you not knowing about…" Gabriel took a deep breath. "Sitting here isn't going to see what happens. Come on Princess, let's go see Sara."  
  
"And Ian." Dianna waited till Gabriel opened the door for her, and then took his extended hand.   
  
"Sara?" Gabriel spoke into the intercom system and smiled when he heard his friend's voice.   
  
"Come on in. I'll meet you in the foyer." Then she added softly. "Ian's out with the dogs, well meet him there."  
  
"Coming?" Gabriel opened the gate and waited for Dianna to go through first. "Just down that path and through the white double doors. Sara should be waiting there for us." In silence they waked, Gabriel holding her hand tightly.   
  
As they neared the double doors, they seemed to open on their own. Dianna's eyes were huge as they walked the steps up and then found herself face to face with the woman that had done so much to help Gabriel protect her years ago.   
  
"Hello Sara." She smiled warmly as she looked at the changes in the older woman. She had aged well, her long hair fell loosely over her shoulders, and Dianna could see the lines that had formed around the woman's eyes and mouth. "I don't know what to say except for maybe surprise?"  
  
"It was a surprise when Danny called and said that you and Gabriel were out together." Sara reached out to her. "Come here and give me a hug." The women embraced warmly. "Now, Gabriel did tell you about Ian, didn't he?" Dianna nodded. "Good. I tell you, if I had known that my taking off that bracelet would do this to the man, I think I might have thought long and hard on whether or not to remove it."  
  
"Sara, you did what you thought was right at the time. You couldn't have had any idea that it would have affected Ian the way it did." Gabriel softly squeezed the older woman's shoulder. "Remember…"  
  
"Gabriel Bowman, if you tell me one more time that everything is connected, I think I might just have to go and find my old service revolver and shoot you with it." Sara playfully spoke to her friend. "Now, he's right out here." She led the two visitors outside and around one corner of the house. "There he is." They all watched Ian sitting on a bench with one hand gently stroking the head of a rot wilier. Sara had combed and pulled his hair back and made sure his beard was neatly trimmed. "Come on." She sped up, not waiting for the others. "Ian, we have company. Gabriel has brought an old friend by to see you."   
  
"Gabriel?" Ian looked into the sky as though in thought then back at Sara. "Oh yes, the Mythkeeper." Sara nodded. "And you say he has brought a friend? Do I know them?" A frown creased his features. "It's not Mr. Irons, is it?"  
  
"No Ian, remember, Mr. Irons went away a very long time ago and will never come back." Sara touched the man's hair softly. "You remember?" Ian nodded. "Good, now stand up and greet Gabriel and his friend."  
  
Everyone held their breaths as the man stood slowly and turned. Seeing Gabriel, Ian smiled politely then let his gaze fall on Dianna. For a moment his face remained blank, as though he were looking through her. Then slowly, as he turned his head slightly, his eyes grew wide as memories began to flood his brain. Tentatively he began to take steps toward them, glancing at Sara who nodded and was smiling with tears in her eyes. Finally he was practically toe to toe with the younger woman. He raised one hand shakily and caressed her long hair as he studied her face.   
  
"Hell Ian." Dianna smiled and spoke softly as she laid her hand softly on his. "Do you remember me?"  
  
"The young Princess." His eyes twinkled as he looked her up and down. "You have grown."  
  
"Yes, it's been a very long time since we've seen each other." Dianna looked into Ian's dark eyes and saw recognition but little else. "I went away for a while."  
  
"But you came back." Ian was still looking at her, touching her face and hair gently. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I came back because I wanted to come home." She softly placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his head to her shoulders. "I came back because I missed you and Sara." She hugged him and was pleased to feel his arms wrap around her shoulders to return the gesture. Finally she pulled back. "Ian? Would you let me meet your dogs?"  
  
"I don't know. They don't like strangers." He took a step back and looked toward the bench where the one dog was still sitting dutifully, waiting for Ian to return.   
  
"But I'm not a stranger. I'm the young Princess, remember?" She coaxed him gently. "Please, I really want to meet them."  
  
"Do you think it would be all right Sara?" Ian asked taking hold of Dianna's hand. "I think they would like her."  
  
"I think it would be perfectly all right." Sara smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair off Ian's forehead. "Gabriel and I will watch from here. We need to talk a little."   
  
"Good." Ian began walking, leading Dianna toward the bench.  
  
"Well." Sara watched as the two neared the dog, who at first seemed to take a protective stance, but calmed as Ian whispered something to it. "Do I let my hopes build?"  
  
"I don't know, but it seems like a pretty good start. He recognized her." Gabriel smiled as Dianna crouched low and offered her hand toward the dogs muzzle. "Hope she knows what she is doing though. That animal could take off her hand."  
  
"That animal could rip her throat out before anyone could do a thing about it." Sara whispered playfully, grinning at Gabriel's sudden look of concern. "Calm down, as long as Ian is there, she is perfectly safe." She turned slightly. "Come on, lets go make some drinks and bring them out; Leave the two of them alone for a few minutes." She took Gabriel's hand and led him back into the house.   
  
  
  
"Princess." Ian had sat down and waited for Dianna to join him on the bench. "Do I scare you?"  
  
"Why would you scare me Ian?" Dianna looked toward him in confusion. "You helped keep me safe."  
  
"I am not the same man I was when you saw me last." He looked at his hands, void of the black gloves that Dianna had remembered. "Something is gone from my spirit." He turned his face toward her. "I feel lost."  
  
"We all feel lost sometimes Ian." She touched his hands gently with hers. "Sometimes, when we think we know our destiny and that destiny is taken away from us, we feel like we have failed."  
  
"Yes, that is part of what I feel. Sara no longer needs me." His voice was quiet and sad. "She is no longer the Wielder."  
  
"Ian, if she didn't need you, why is she here? Why does she care enough to keep you safe and fed?"   
  
"Pity."  
  
"I doubt that she pities you Ian." Dianna looked over the grounds as she spoke. "Ian, sometimes our destiny changes. When that happens we mustn't be like an oak tree, rigid and unbendable. Sometimes we have to become like the grass. Bending and soft, so that we can see where the new destiny can take us."  
  
"I understand." Ian took a deep breath. "But Princess, what if you know only the destiny before it is changed. That is all I was created for and all I know. Now that is no longer my fate."  
  
"And what is your fate now Ian? To sit and stare into space? To have another tell you when to eat, when to sleep, when to breath?" Her voice was strong but not condemning. "You have someone that cares for you greatly. I don't know the reasoning behind Sara removing the Witchblade." She saw Ian flinch at the words. "Ian, all I know is that Sara does care for you greatly. Why else would she come here, leave the life she knew to make sure you were all right. Surely you can see that much."  
  
"I love her Princess." Ian finally looked at her with tears in his eyes as he reached down and stroked the massive head of the dog at his feet. "I don't know if she feels the same and I am afraid if she does not, I will have nothing at all to continue…"  
  
"Ian, you are a man wallowing in self pity." She stood and offered her hand to him. "Come, walk with me for a while." She took his hand as he stood and together they began to walk away from the bench together, with the dog following a short distance behind. 


	4. Into the Night

Chapter Four  
  
Gabriel and Sara had been waiting with glasses of tea when to they had returned to the house. The four sat and sipped quietly, speaking of things that Dianna had accomplished since she had left them. Sara and Gabriel were both amazed when Ian would say something without prompting. The dark man's eyes seemed to look toward Dianna often, who would smile gently at him and nod.   
  
"So how long will you be in town Dianna?" Sara finally asked the question that Gabriel had been avoiding all day.   
  
"Well, that depends." Dianna placed her glass on the table gently. "If I can find someplace I like, I am seriously thinking about moving here."   
  
"Really?" Gabriel eyes widened with hope. "You mean like live here?"  
  
"Like live here." Dianna blushed as she suddenly looked away from Gabriel. "I think part of my destiny is to be among friends here. I've traveled enough and just want to find someplace I can call home."  
  
"Where are you staying at the moment?" Sara questioned as she reached out and touched Ian's hand absently.  
  
"Oh, I have a room at the Hilton right now." Shrugging, Dianna smiled softly.   
  
"You should stay with the Mythkeeper." Ian unexpectedly blurted, looking up at the eyes that had suddenly began to stare at him. "What, I think it would be a good idea."  
  
"I don't want to put Gabriel out. I mean he wasn't even expecting me."   
  
"Ian's right Dianna." Gabriel stammered slightly. "I mean, I have two guest rooms that area always ready for visitors. I wouldn't mind it at all, and it would give us time to catch up."  
  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind the hotel room." She thought about what was being said. "I mean, I would love to just be able to come and talk to you any time I want…"   
  
"So it's settled. We can pick up your things and have you set in one of the rooms tonight." Gabriel winked at Ian. "Good thinking my friend." He was rewarded with a huge smile from Ian.   
  
"Here's to good friends and new destinies." Dianna held up her glass and waited for the others to do the same. "May we all find our way."  
  
  
  
Once Gabriel and Dianna left, they drove to the hotel to pick up Dianna's few suitcases and soon they were back at Talismaniacs settling her into one of the guest rooms. Gabriel had picked out the one with Egyptian motif which had thrilled the young woman. Now, after she had unpacked almost everything she sat on the end of the bed and looked up at Gabriel curiously.   
  
"Gabriel, can I ask you a question?" He nodded as he sat beside her. "Where is the Witchblade now? I mean I know that it isn't with Sara. I think it would be too much of a temptation to her."  
  
"After Sara took it off, she brought it too me." He rubbed his hands together, looking at the circular scars on the back of his right hand. "I wasn't sure I even wanted it here, not after my one experience holding it." He looked away as he continued to speak softly. "But it had to be kept safe. So with a bit of ingenuity, I gave it its own special place." He stood and offered his hand. "Come on, I'll show you." She stood, holding his hand and followed him out of the bedroom and to the back of the shop area. There, behind shelves, in the corner was a glass case with a single object in it, resting on a dark black velvet dais. The red stone rested deep in the intricate silver design. "Here is where it has stayed since the day that Sara took it off."  
  
"It's even more beautiful than I remember." Dianna let go of Gabriel's hand and neared the case. "Did it really do all the things I remember, that I dreamed about?"  
  
"Yes, and more." Gabriel crossed his arms as he stared at the bracelet. "As Sara used it more and more, she found it had powers she didn't even dream about."   
  
"Has she ever wanted it back?"   
  
"No." He shrugged absently. "She has never even wanted to look at it again. When she took it off, that was it. It was over."  
  
"Do you think it understands?" Dianna was mesmerized by the stone. "I mean….I don't know what I mean."  
  
"Come on, we can talk about it over dinner." Gabriel stepped forward and touched her on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Come on." He led her away from the bracelet, wondering what she had seen in the stone.   
  
  
  
"I tell you, once the old man is in bed, we can just go in there and take what we want." The man wearing a black sweatshirt spoke quietly to his two companions. "There has to be jewels or something we can sell for a lot of money."  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't he have all kinds of security stuff?" The one dressed in a blue t-shirt whispered nervously. "Everyone says he's a computer geek."  
  
"We'll be in and out before the cops can get here." Sweatshirt sneered. "And if the old man tries to stop us, we'll just knock him on his ass. Won't know what hit him."  
  
"What about the woman?" Blue shirt asked.  
  
"What about her? She gets in the way, we have our way before we leave." Sweatshirt shrugged with an evil grin plastered on his face. He saw the concern on the other's faces. "Look, you want out, you leave now. I don't need no cowards."  
  
"No man, we're in." Blue shirt whispered, more afraid of his companion than what might go wrong.   
  
"Good, now we just wait till they go to bed."   
  
  
  
"Earth to Dianna?" Gabriel looked at the woman sitting across from him. "Are you in there?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Gabriel. I must have gotten lost in thought." She smiled and sipped her wine. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Yeah you were lost all right, but I'm not sure it was in thought." He put his glass down and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Dianna, let me ask you a question."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you remember about the dreams you had while you were here?" He looked her in the eyes. "I mean what do you really remember?"  
  
"What do I remember." She sipped from her glass once more then sat it down, pulling her legs under her. "I remember that man and how much he scared me. I also remember that somehow I knew I had to fight him and defeat him, but I didn't. You did."  
  
"Do you remember what you wore? What happened at the end?" He urged her on.  
  
"Not much. I just remember everything was so dark and scary. I remember I felt better when …..wait, Gabriel, the dream we shared, I was still a child. I didn't fight that man at all. Ian fought him and then you defeated him? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm just trying to bring some memories to the forefront. See, the day after we shared our dream, Sara had a vision of you."  
  
"She did?" Dianna's brow furrowed. "What kind of vision?"  
  
"A vision of you as an adult." He paused as he carefully chose his words. "And you were the Wielder of the Witchblade."  
  
"I was what?" She laughed but stopped as she saw the look on Gabriel's face. "You're not joking are you?"  
  
"No. I'm not even sure I wish I were joking right now." He rubbed his hands together, again scowling at the scar. "See this?" He raised his right hand showing her the mark. "This happened after you left. It's a long story I'll tell you sometimes, but for now let's just say it was left by the Blade. I have fought hard not to fall into the dark aspect of the power that I felt when I got it." He saw the questioning look in her eyes. "No, I didn't directly put it on, and yes, only women are known to be able to wear it. Never the less, she marked me for life, and I have to constantly fight for my own sanity."  
  
"What? Gabriel I don't understand." She watched as he put his hand down. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not really saying anything. Just trying to understand some things myself." He leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Since you have seen the Blade, you have become very distracted, like you are listening to something or being drawn to something."   
  
"I admit I feel a bit disassociated, but I just chalked that up to being extremely tired after my trip and the day I have had."  
  
"Maybe, but I want you to try to promise me something." She nodded as he continued. "I want you to promise me that you will not go near the Witchblade by yourself. Can you do that?"  
  
"I don't see why not." She thought for a moment then looked him in the eyes, unblinking. "Yes, I can promise you I won't go near it alone." He stared at her for what seemed to her a very long time. "Really Gabriel. I swear on everything I hold holy that I will not go near it alone."  
  
"I know you feel that it is a promise that you can keep Princess, but I'll tell you right now, that if the Blade calls you, it will be extremely difficult not to go to her."  
  
"Gabriel, you keep saying her and she about it like it's alive."  
  
"It is alive Princess. It is as much or more alive than you or I and has survived throughout history." Gabriel picked up his glass and began sipping it again absently. "Sometimes, late at night when I am all alone, I can almost swear I hear it talking to me." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "It's hard not to go to her when she calls, but you have to try to resist it."  
  
"And what if I can't." Dianna suddenly felt fear creep deep in her being. "What if I can't resist the call."   
  
"Then I will be here to help you anyway that I can. And I can almost swear to you that will be the same with Ian and Sara. We won't be able to tell you everything because she may not work on you the way she worked with Sara. But we can support you and try to guide you with what knowledge we have." He paused, looking at the scars once more. "Dianna, one more question."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you remember ever wearing her?" He put his hand down suddenly and stared hard at her.  
  
"No, not really." She thought about the past hard. "Should I?"  
  
"It's not important tonight." He suddenly looked away. "If you want, we'll discuss this more tomorrow." He stood up and stretched. "I'm not as young as I used to be and think I need to retire." He waited for her to stand. Hugging her, he whispered in her ear. "I didn't tell you all this to scare you baby, only to inform and warn you." Kissing her lightly on her cheek, he added, "Dragons and Unicorns guard your dreams." Pulling back he was rewarded with a smile. "Goodnight Princess."  
  
"Goodnight Gabriel." She headed for her room but stopped and turned back toward him. "We will talk more about this tomorrow. You have my curiosity peeked now."  
  
"Tomorrow then." He waited till she was in her room and the door was closed before he made sure all the doors were locked and set the alarm. Turning toward the area where the Witchblade rested he shook his head sadly. "If you take her, you take her with care." Finally he made his way to his own room and shut his door carefully, leaving the shop in darkness. 


	5. The Princess Meets the Blade

Chapter Five.   
  
They had waited an hour after all the lights were out before they made their move. Sweatshirt moved to a box, opened it and clipped several wires and smiled.   
  
"No more alarm." He giggled as he looked at his companions. "Hell I have been studying this place for months. "Come on, all we have to do now is get in and get what we came for. Then we leave." He began to move carefully toward the front door. "Told you it was gonna be an easy job." Pulling out a small black case from his pocket, Sweatshirt began working on the lock and smiled as he was able to easily open the door. "Come on, stay close. I know exactly where we are going." Silently the three moved through the warehouse toward the back of the shop. "It's right over here." As they turned the corner, they all stopped and stared. There in front of one case stood Dianna, her hair and gown seemed to whip around her body and head by a wind that shouldn't have been there. She was staring at the object with glassy eyes, almost as though she were sleepwalking.   
  
"What do we do now?" Blue shirt asked nervously.   
  
"Take what we want." Sweatshirt leered at Dianna as he neared. "Hey baby." He touched her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around. Her eyes were huge, her pupils almost obscuring the blueness of her irises. "Damn, you on something?"   
  
"Leave while you can." She said in a whisper, looking through all three of the men.   
  
"But we just got here baby." Sweatshirt grabbed her upper arms roughly and tried to pull her close. He was surprised as she jerked out of his grasp, almost making him loose her balance. "That wasn't very nice." He grabbed her again, backhanded her across the face and pushed her hard, sending her reeling into the case, shattering it. "You really should play nice." He watched as Dianna moaned, face down in the midst of broken glass. "What did you think you were going to do? Take the bracelet? Did you sleep with the old man just to get in here?" He spat on the floor then looked at the other two. "What are you waiting for, look for the bracelet."   
  
"Dianna? What's happening?" Gabriel's voice neared as Dianna stirred slightly. "Wha…" He stopped as he came close enough to see the men and Dianna laying on the floor, her arms scratched and bleeding from the shards that she lay on "What have you done to Dianna?"  
  
  
"Nothing yet old man." Sweatshirt growled as the other two began searching the floor. "We were just talking when she tripped and fell into that case there." He pointed to where Dianna was still laying, trying to move.   
  
"Oh no…" Gabriel's eyes widened and filled with tears as he saw a sparkle on her wrist. "No, not yet." Looking back at the men, he charged them, falling forward as Sweatshirt hit him hard in the stomach. "Let her go! She's not ready for you yet!"  
  
"You shouldn't have come in here old man." Sweatshirt hit Gabriel hard, knocking him cold, then he turned his attention back to Dianna and physically pulled her too her feet. "See what happens when you don't play nice?"  
  
"Let go of me!" She started to struggle as her senses began to return. "What did you do to Gabriel?" She saw her friend, the protector of her youth, laying on the floor, unmoving. "Gabriel!" More hands grabbed her, trying to subdue her as her struggles increased.   
  
"Shut up bitch!" Sweatshirt slapped her again, making her lip bleed. Suddenly she stopped struggling and stared at him, her eyes becoming unfocused. "That's it. Just play nice and we'll get out of here sooner." He glared at Blue shirt and the other, wearing a tank top. "Find the bracelet." His eyes shifted back to Dianna. "Then you can have some if you want it."  
  
"She has it." Blue shirt said as he pointed to Dianna's wrist. "It's on her."  
  
"So it is." Sweatshirt reached out to take the bracelet off Dianna's wrist. As he did, Dianna suddenly jerked out of his grasp and took a step back. "You still want to play?"  
  
"I said to get out while you can." Suddenly the room was filled with a metallic clatter. "Last chance." Dianna raised her hand, which was suddenly covered with a silver gauntlet. "I won't warn you again."  
  
"What are you going to do." Sweatshirt took a step forward, but stopped when he felt Blue shirt's hand on his arm.   
  
"Let's just get out of here. Something's not right."  
  
"I'm not done yet." Sweatshirt shook off the hand and again moved toward Dianna as Gabriel began to stir slightly. "I want that bracelet Bitch!"  
  
"Then come and get it." Dianna leered as she simply stood still, her armored hand still raised in a fist.   
  
"Dianna, no." Gabriel's words were a whisper as he tried to stop what he knew was about to happen. "Don't let him touch her!" He shouted at the two other men. "I don't know what she will do!" The warning came too late. Before either of the men could react, Sweatshirt had grabbed the gauntlet. As flesh touched metal his body was thrown by an invisible force across the room, where he sunk to the floor, unmoving, staring into nothing. "DIANNA!" Gabriel screamed once more, finally breaking the Witchblade's spell over the woman. She looked at the fallen man, at her hand, then as she blinked she stared at Gabriel, who was working his way carefully to his feet. "Dianna, stop her now. You can do it."  
  
"Gabriel, what's happening." She cried as the gauntlet once again became a bracelet around her small wrist. "I didn't mean to do it." She reached out for him as her body began to sway and her knee's buckle. "Help me Gabriel." He rushed to her, ignoring the sharp pain as he stepped on broken pieces of glass. Wrapping his arms around her, he cooed as she continued to weep. "What did I do?"  
  
"Get him out of here." Gabriel growled at the still standing men. "Get him out of here now and don't mention anything you saw tonight and I won't contact the police. Do you understand me?"  
  
"But what about him? What happened to him?" Blue shirt asked as he carefully walked over to the senseless man. "What did she do to him?"  
  
"Get him out! Keep your mouth shut or by God I'll make sure the same thing happens to you. Do you understand me?" Gabriel's voice was strained with fierce anger as he stood, picking up Dianna's small body. "If I see any of you ever again, you'll pay dearly. Do I make myself clear!" He could feel her body wrack against his chest as she sobbed deeply.   
  
As the two practically dragged their companion out, Gabriel followed close behind until they were out the door. He then turned and put Dianna softly on a chair and moved to relock the door. He turned and stared at her with growing concern. She had curled into a fetal position, hiding her face with her hands. It was then he noticed that the bracelet had begun to change. It seemed to be growing some kind of metallic tendrils, that had already covered the back of her hand and was now working it's way up her arm slowly. Quickly, not understanding why, he picked her up, took her to her bedroom and gently laid her down, making sure she was covered, then he went to the phone and dialed a number.   
  
"Sara," he didn't wait for an answer. "Something is happening to Dianna. She has the Witchblade on and…" He stopped and rolled his eyes, not really listening to the ranting from Sara. "Look I need you over here now! I don't know what is happening and I am afraid. Please, get here as soon as you can." He listened for a moment. "Yeah, it would be good to bring Ian. Sara, hurry. Ring when you get here."  
  
  
  
  
As Sara slowly put the receiver down, she looked up and was unsurprised that Ian stood there, fully dressed.   
  
"We must get to the Princess quickly." His words were soft yet urgent. "It has begun."  
  
"What has begun Ian." Sara quickly pulled a sweater over the sleeveless shirt she was wearing as she followed the darkly dressed man out the door toward one of the cars.   
  
"The Witchblade has begun testing the Princess to see if she is a worthy Wielder." Ian waited till Sara unlocked the passenger door then quickly got in. "We must go to her and watch her."   
  
"A test?" Sara sat behind the wheel, her mind suddenly remembering that she too, in another time had been tested. "Ian." She looked across the car at the man who had begun to wake up. "Did you watch over me?"  
  
"I started too, but you had another to watch over you." His eyes were fixed forward. "Come, we must get too her quickly." 


	6. Passing a test by Loosing

Chapter Six  
  
"She's in here." Gabriel rushed before the two as they came into the warehouse. "I didn't know what else to do but put her in bed. I wanted her to be comfortable." Sara noticed that Gabriel's were red as though he had been crying. "Sara what is it doing to her?"  
  
"It is the Perriculum. It is a test to see if she is worthy of wearing the Witchblade." Ian spoke softly as he followed Sara into the darkened bedroom.  
  
"A test?" Gabriel stopped at the doorway, his eyes wide. "What do you mean a test? Sara did you go through a test?"  
  
"Yes Gabriel I did, in another time." She didn't bother to explain but instead moved to the side of the bed and pulled down the comforter. Dianna's body was almost completely cocooned in the metallic threads. Her hands seemed to be crossed over her heart and her feet were neatly secured together. Quickly she felt for a pulse and smiled to herself as she felt the steady strong beat under her fingertips. "Dianna, I know you're afraid honey." She had crouched and began whispering in the woman's ear. "I know you are terrified, but listen to my voice sweetie. You need to just relax. Don't fight it, it will only make things harder for you." As though in answer, one of the tendrils whipped out, threatening to strike Sara in the face. "Back off bitch, I'm not leaving her." She growled angrily. "She's not going to go this alone."   
  
"This may take several hours." Ian spoke from the doorway. "I suggest we take shifts. Sara, you stay for awhile, I will relieve you in an hour or two, and then the Mythkeeper can take the next watch."  
  
"I don't want to leave her." Gabriel whispered as he neared the bed. "I feel responsible. I showed her where it was." He looked at Sara first then at Ian. "She asked and I couldn't tell her a lie."  
  
"It's no one's fault Gabriel." Sara took his hand gently. "If the Blade wanted her, she was going to get her, with or without your help." Glancing down, she noticed a trail of blood leading to the bed. "Gabriel? Are you hurt?"  
  
"It's his feet." Ian knelt down and gently touched the tops of Gabriel's foot. "Come, let me tend to them." He waited for Gabriel to reluctantly leave the room, limping slightly. Ian glanced at Sara, nodding then followed the man out.  
  
"Dianna, we're here for you." She settled next to the bed. "Do what you must baby and just know that you aren't going through this alone."  
  
  
  
Dianna opened her eyes in another world. Carefully she stood and looked around. It was as though she were in some of the pictures she had seen in old archeologist books on Egypt. She moved carefully to one wall and began trying to interpret the hieroglyphics.   
  
"Where am I?" She heard her voice echo in the room. "Gabriel?"  
  
"I know you are terrified, but listen to my voice sweetie. You need to just relax. Don't fight it, it will only make things harder for you." Sara's voice seemed to echo in her mind. "Dianna, we're here for you. Do what you must baby and just know that you aren't going through this alone."  
  
"Don't fight what?" She turned quietly in a small circle, then faced the wall again, gently running her fingers along the symbols.   
  
"You have finally arrived." Dianna turned suddenly and came face to face with a woman with dark braided hair. "Good, we can begin." White teeth smiled against the dusky skin.   
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" Dianna studied the face and realized it was hers. The skin was much darker but the eyes were the same light blue as her own. "Are you me?"  
  
"In a way." The woman grinned and took a step forward. Dianna, startled, stepped back and found herself against the wall. "Do you know why you are here?" Dianna shook her head. "You are in possession of the Witchblade, just as I am." The dark woman raised her arm, revealing a bracelet similar to the one on Dianna's wrist. "We are to determine if you are as worthy to wear her as we are."  
  
"Who are 'we'?" Dianna felt fear rising in her throat as she spoke. "I don't understand."  
  
"You will. Come, let us begin." The woman turned and began to walk away, pausing only long enough to see that Dianna was following. "Come, we must begin."  
  
"Don't fight it." Dianna whispered to herself as she began to follow the woman out of the room.  
  
  
  
Sara looked up from the sofa where she lay as Ian walked into the room. She sat up, giving him room to sit at her feet.   
  
"Is he going to be all right in there?" She asked softly as Ian rubbed his eyes. "I mean he was really tore up about the Witchblade being on Dianna."  
  
"He will be fine." His voice was soft yet strong as he studied Sara's face. "Do you remember a conversation we had when Dianna was young, under the Mythkeeper's window? The night we were both watching them?"  
  
"Refresh my memory." She smiled softly as she nudged his thigh with her foot.   
  
"You asked if Dianna were the next Wielder, would I be her protector." He softly touched her foot with his hands as he spoke. "I told you I did not know?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." She found herself fighting the jealousy that had tried to take her that night. "Do you know now?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He gazed into her eyes. "I will be her protector." He saw her look away suddenly, full of sadness. "Sara, let me finish." He could see her lips form in a slight pout as he spoke. Reaching across the space between them, he took her chin in his fingertips and turned her face, suddenly seeing the tears forming in her eyes. "I will not be the only one. She is young, untrained. She will need all of us."   
  
"I don't understand." Tears were suddenly replaced by confusion. "What are you saying?"  
  
"It's simple Sara. She will need all of us. I can teach her to fight. You can help with that and also help her learn to control the Witchblade by sharing your wisdom with her." He looked toward the bedroom. "And the Mythkeeper will be her heart. He doesn't know it yet, but he will not only teach her the histories and myths of the Blade, but…"  
  
"Are you telling me he's in love with her?" Sara grinned widely. "Ian, she just got back into town? She's what, fifteen years younger than Gabriel?"   
  
"She already knows, her heart tells her." Ian could feel Sara's eye bore through him. "Just as I wanted to be your Heart." He quickly looked away from her. "You never understood that." Taking a deep breath, he turned back to her, his eyes bright. "We must help them to find the happiness and strength that will help them."   
  
"Ian, where have you been?" Sara moved closer to him, stroking his beard. "I haven't seen you this animated in years?"  
  
'I was lost. I was about to break when the Princess spoke to me." He hung his head, avoiding Sara gaze. "Forgive me for the time we have lost."  
  
"You're back. That's all that matters to me Ian. You're back." Surprising him, Sara reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. "I thought I had lost you." She was both relieved and full of happiness as she felt him melt into her embrace.   
  
  
  
Gabriel sat next to Dianna's still form. Concern filled his dark eyes as the tendrils seems to writhe over her body like millions of snakes.   
  
"Dianna, Princess honey, I am right here. You can get through this baby. Just come back to me safe." He whispered as he watched the last of her feet being consumed by the Witchblade's cocoon. He glance at the door leading to Sara and Ian, wondering if he should call them, but decided that it was unnecessary. "Just come back to us all Dianna."  
As he watched, he suddenly found himself nodding off. As his chin touched his chest, he woke himself up with a start. Wiping his eyes, he suddenly saw the scar again. He frowned as he held his hand out and stared at the rings accusingly. "Why won't you let me reach her? She needs me." As he spoke, he found his eyes growing heavy again. This time, instead of fighting, he laid his head on the bed next to her shoulder and felt sleep begin to claim him. He also felt tendrils begin to wrap themselves around his wrist and hand.   
  
"Sleep Mythkeeper." A soft voice lulled him to a deeper slumber as more and more of his arm seemed to be encased. "Sleep."  
  
  
  
"Quantum Leap." Dianna shrugged as she looked at the third woman with her face. This time it was a tall slender woman, probably Amazonian who now looked at Dianna with confusion. "An old television show. That's the way Sam explained how he was able to time travel and inhabit other peoples bodies to right wrongs in history."   
  
"Television?" The woman stood straighter, almost towering Dianna by a foot.   
  
"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Dianna sighed deeply and put her hands on her hips. 'So far you haven't shown me anything I haven't already grasped or understood. If this is some kind of test, I think you need to go back and study more. Personally I think it is a waste of time."   
  
"Dianna?" Gabriel's voice echoed through the trees that surrounded the two women. "Dianna where are you?"  
  
"Gabriel?" Dianna glared at the woman standing in front of her. "What the hell is he doing here?"   
  
"He is part of your final test." Bright teeth smiled malevolently at Dianna. "You didn't think it would be that easy to be judged worthy, did you?"  
  
"Gabriel! Go back!" She yelled as she tried to see him through the brush. "Send him back, he doesn't belong here." Turning back she found herself alone. "Please, don't hurt him. Send him back!" She screamed as Gabriel stumbled into the clearing.   
  
"Dianna? Where are we?" He rushed to her side, hugging her tightly as she cried. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here." She pulled away, taking several steps back. "You shouldn't be here at all."  
  
"Baby, I only wanted to help you." He wanted to reach out to her, but crossed his arms instead as he saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong Princess?"  
  
"You're my last test Gabriel, and I don't know what they meant by that." She looked up and tried to fight the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I am so afraid for you Gabriel." Her voice was soft, full of terror.   
  
"Honey, I'll be all right, just as you will be. If anyone is worthy to wear that beast, you are." He nodded to her wrist. "Sara and Ian are waiting for you to return."  
  
"Us Gabriel." She insisted. "They are waiting for us. I won't go back without you."  
  
"We'll make it back together Princess." As he started to reach for her, his eyes widened and his lips opened slightly.   
  
"Gabriel, what's wrong?" She saw him sway then begin to fall forward. Catching him in her arms, she could see something protruding from his back. "Gabriel?" He became limp, moaning softly as his blood began to pour from the wound, staining his shirt and matting his long hair. "Gabriel, No." She whispered as she carefully laid him on the ground.   
  
"Wielder!" The deep voice seemed to echo around and through her. Looking up she found herself staring into eyes that were dead and cold. "Get up Wielder. Face me."  
  
"Who are you?" She stroked Gabriel's cheek then stood, the blade on her arm tingling with her anger.   
  
"If you are truly the Wielder, you must face me." The man was tall and muscular. His eyes bore into her for a moment, then he glanced to the fallen man. "He was in the way."  
  
"In the way?" Rage began to course through her veins as she felt the blade turn into a sword. "You couldn't have said something?"   
  
"It wasn't necessary." Slowly he began to circle her. "It is you I will defeat. He is of no consequence."  
  
"You bastard!" She was about to rush him, sword pointing when Gabriel's soft voice whispered to her soul.   
  
"Never in anger Princess. You must never use the blade in anger. Promise me that." Suddenly she saw herself as a child, looking into Gabriel's younger, stern face. "You must control your anger and use the blade wisely."   
  
"Not in anger." She looked down at Gabriel's unmoving form then at the man goading her. 'You will not defeat me." She could feel the tears rolling down her face again as she spoke, walking toward him. "I would have to fight you and I choose not too." She simply raised the sword to block his blows. "If anyone is of no consequence, it is you." She could hear Gabriel trying to crawl away. "I will not reward your barbarous acts with my anger. If Gabriel is to be taken away from me, I will accept this with a heavy heart. But I will not seek to avenge his death by taking your life."   
  
Roaring with intense fury, the man ran toward her, his own blade high above his head, ready to deliver a death blow to the young woman. She stood tall and unmoving, staring at him. As he reached her and brought the sword down, she felt a dark, heavy mist go through her as he vanished. Looking around in surprise, she could not see him.   
  
"Gabriel?" She felt the blade collapse on her wrist as she turned and knelt next to the man who held her heart. "Don't leave me.'  
  
"Princess." He whispered as he tried to smile though his pain. "You did well. I'm proud of you baby." He brought up a shaky hand and touched her cheek. "You will be a fine Wielder."   
  
"Gabriel, please, everything will be all right." Her horror increased as his hand fell to his side and his eyes became unfocused. "Gabriel?" She held his head in her lap, crying deeply. "No, don't go Gabriel. I need you."  
  
'You must go back now." The Amazonian woman suddenly appeared again, speaking softly to Dianna. "It is finished and you have been found worthy."   
  
"What about Gabriel?" Dianna looked up, still cradling the man's head in her arms. "He can't be gone."   
  
"Go back Dianna, you have much to learn." The woman began walking away as Dianna began to feel disassociated.   
  
"I can't leave Gabriel? Please! He can't be gone! Not yet!" She screamed as she rocked Gabriel in her arms and began to disappear. "NO!!!" 


	7. After the Trial

Part Seven  
  
Dianna woke to the sound of banging on the closed bedroom door. Sara and Ian shouted at Gabriel to open it for them. Looking next to the floor, her heart sank as she noticed Gabriel's unmoving form where he had fallen next to the bed.   
  
"No." She whispered as she dropped next to him, wanting to touch him but fearing to. "Gabriel? Please, wake up." Finally she turned him over and sat with his head in her lap. "Please Gabriel, I love you, don't leave me, not when we just found each other." She lowered her head and kissed his lips softly. "I need you Mythkeeper." Crying she simply cradled his head rocking back and forth as the door suddenly flew open. "Come back to me please."  
  
"Dianna?" Sara stood over her, looking at Gabriel. "What happened?"   
  
"I…" Dianna began crying hard as she held the man tighter. "The blade brought him into whatever that was. I….I don't know what happened…"   
  
"Princess." A mummer seemed to echo from the still man.  
  
"Gabriel?" Dianna loosened her grip. "Please say something else to me?"  
  
"I can't breath." He stirred in her arms as he opened his eyes. "You're smothering me." Instead of releasing him, Dianna held him tighter. "No, really, I can't breath." Finally he pulled away and touched his head with shaky fingertips. "What a trip."  
  
"What a trip? Is that all you can say?" Dianna leaned against the bed, stunned. "Gabriel you were dead, and all you can say is what a trip?"  
  
"Are you all right?" He scooted nearer to her and reached out to stroke her wet cheeks. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No, I'm all right." She looked at Sara and Ian. "One of you want to tell me what just happened?" She brushed her hair off her face and noticed the bracelet. It had changed forms. Instead of the setting she remembered as a child, the design and stone itself had altered. "Guys, what's happening?" She felt panic as she turned her wrist over and notice that the metal had imbedded itself in her flesh. "Sara?" She stretched her arm out, showing thin intricate mesh covered the top part of her hand from her wrist to her middle finger, almost like what she remembered calling a slave bracelet. "What…the stone used to be red, didn't it?" The all stared dumbfounded at the now pulsating deep purple stone that seemed to sit in the midst of the webbing. "I don't understand."  
  
"Must be the alternate bloodline." Gabriel mused as he gently held Dianna's hand, carefully avoiding the Witchblade itself. "Sara, remember when Lucretia wore it, the stone was blue?"   
  
"Guys, why don't you leave Dianna and me alone for a few minutes." Sara walked to the bed, waiting for Dianna and Gabriel to stand. "Go on, we need some time alone." Reluctantly, both men moved toward the door. "Close it as best you can as you go." She couldn't help but grin as Ian began to pull on the door, trying to shut it.  
  
"You broke my door." Gabriel accused as Ian continued to struggle. "Did you think about knocking?"  
  
"You were preoccupied Mythkeeper." Ian growled as he finally got the door to close enough to give the women privacy.  
  
"I can see this is going to be one big dysfunctional family." Sara smiled to herself as she sat and waited for Dianna to join her on the bed. 'Honey we have a lot to discuss." She stared at Dianna who appeared to be still shaken. "Think you're up for it?"  
  
"Sara, let's put it this way. If I don't get some answers soon, I just might go insane." Dianna fought the urge to scream as she stared at her hand and the Blade. Suddenly she looked into Sara's eyes and whispered. "You know, this is seriously going to limit my wardrobe." Sara's mouth dropped opened at this statement causing Dianna to giggle as though she was a child again. "Just joking Sara."  
  
"With what is going on…I wasn't sure." She hugged Dianna and then pulled back, brushing the long blonde strands off the younger woman's shoulders. "Wow, I'm not even sure where to start."  
  
"How about starting with what just happened to me." Dianna's eyes narrowed as she lifted her hand. "This thing just jumped on my arm. Try explaining that to me first Sara."   
  
"Yeah." Sara could see that although Dianna's eyes were not accusing, they were also demanding answers. "Okay, here goes…."  
  
  
  
"Why did you break the door down." Gabriel had poured himself a cup of coffee.   
  
"We heard the screams of the Princess. When you didn't come to the door, we did what we had to do." Ian sat across from Gabriel, his features set but animated. "What else could we do?"  
  
"But why was the door locked? I didn't even close it when I went in there." Ian gave him a knowing look. "Oh, guess the Witchblade wanted us to have a bit of privacy."  
  
"What happened to you? The Princess said that you had died." Ian scrutinized the man before him. "Were you dead?"  
  
"I don't know." Gabriel looked across the steam as he sipped slowly. "I don't remember a whole lot. What I do remember is some demon like asshole decided I was in the way, and something in my back. Man that hurt like hell." He closed his dark eyes as he tried to think. "I remember Dianna screaming no…and holding me….but not much else."  
  
"Whatever happened, it looks like she passed the test. She is worthy to wear the Blade."  
  
"So now what? I get to have you as a permanent stalker?" Gabriel tried to smile. "You are the protector of the Wielder, aren't you?"  
  
"Not just me Mythkeeper." Ian shrugged. "Sara will be needed too. And you of course."  
  
"Of course, good ole keeper of Myths." He sounded put off. "Just wish I could do more than just recite history. Sometimes I felt so helpless, watching Sara go through what she did and not being able to help."  
  
"You did help Mythkeeper. You…"  
  
"Ian, my name is Gabriel." He set the cup down and rubbed his eyes, looking toward the door, hanging slightly skewed. "I need to be more for Dianna. Do you understand that? I can't just sit back and give her history lessons."   
  
"Trust me Myth…Gabriel." Ian's dark eyes twinkled. "You will be much more than just a storyteller to the Princess if you allow it."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about Ian? More than a storyteller?" Gabriel glanced at the door then at his coffee. "I can't fight worth a lick."  
  
"That can be changed but fighting is not what I am speaking of." Ian waited and when Gabriel didn't say anything he continued as though he were talking to a child. 'Gabriel, do I really have to spell it out?" He was rewarded with a blank stare. "Are you that blind?"  
  
"I guess I am." Gabriel felt his cheeks blush as Ian simply shook his head, grinning widely. "You know something I don't?"  
  
"Gabriel." Ian searched carefully for the words he wanted. "You can have with the Princess the very thing I never thought I could have with…"  
  
"Wait just a minute." Suddenly Gabriel's eyes widened. "Are you saying…" He pointed at himself and then at the door. "Her…..Me?" He ran fingers through his hair. "Ian, I have to be what…fifteen years older than she is."   
  
"She is a woman, you are a man." Ian shrugged.   
  
"But she is so young. She needs to experience the world. Date a while before she settles down with one man. She needs to be with men her own age." Gabriel rattled.   
  
"I don't think she wants that." Ian couldn't suppress his smile. "She sought you out Gabriel." Gabriel still stared at Ian hard as he continued. "Gabriel, you have read her books. She is not some inexperienced child, she is a woman."  
  
"But still…" Gabriel paused and stared at the door.   
  
"Look at her, not as a child Gabriel." Ian whispered close to the younger man's ear. "Look at her as she is. A grown, beautiful woman who cared for you enough to search you down. She is not seven years old anymore Mythkeeper." Ian leaned back and shrugged. "It is not something that must be decided tonight. Observe her, question her if you must. Then if you do not feel the same way, talk to her but do not leave her in the darkness about your feelings. It is not the right thing to do to her. She should be aware."  
  
Suddenly the sound of wood creaking caused the men to look toward the door where Sara and Dianna pushed to get out.   
  
"Broken, isn't it." Sara put her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels as she tried to avoid Gabriel's look. "I'll help you fix it if you want."  
  
"Its all right Sara." He stood and moved to Dianna. "You all right baby?"  
  
"Confused, frightened, exhausted…but other than that, I think I'm okay." Dianna reached out and touched Gabriel's chest, looking up into his face with concern. "How about you?"  
  
"All of the above and then some." He hugged the woman tightly and thought about the words Ian has said. "Been pretty enlightening here tonight, hasn't it?"  
  
"You can say that again." Dianna gently pulled away and moved toward Ian. "Ian?"  
  
"Hello Princess." He stood and allowed the woman to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm glad you are safe."  
  
"Well, if the two of you are going to be okay, I think Ian and I will head back home." Sara smiled as Ian pulled away and moved toward her. "I suggest both of you get some rest. We'll come by sometimes tomorrow and discuss more of what happened here and see if we can't agree on some what to do next." Nodding to Dianna she continued. "There is a lot you need to learn."   
  
"Look, it's late, why don't the two of you stay here tonight." Gabriel bit his lip as he tried to stop the words from falling from his lips. "I mean there are two bedrooms, well there's my room and the only surviving room with a door. The ladies can sleep in one and Ian and I can sleep in the other."  
  
"I got a better idea." Dianna grinned mischievously. "Why don't they stay in the other room and I stay with you? It would be like old times and to be honest, I might want to talk some more." Gabriel looked to Ian for help but got only a knowing glance. "I mean come on Gabe, it's not like I want to jump your bones or anything…I just…" She took a deep breath. "I need to be able to look over and see that you are all right. That's all."  
  
"We would love to stay." Ian before Sara could say anything. "The arrangements the Princess has suggested would be acceptable. Of course if that is acceptable with you Sara."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sara's dark eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips and shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine."   
  
"Good. Let me show you which room you will be in." Dianna started to move but stopped and smiled. "Wait, I guess you know where it is, don't you?" Sara nodded. "Okay then, I guess we'll see each other in the morning." Looking at Gabriel she wrapped her arms around his. "Come on Loverboy, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Why is it, " Sara looked suspiciously at Ian as Dianna led Gabriel away, "that he suddenly looks like a lamb being led to the slaughter?" 


	8. Confessions

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
Sara laid quietly with her back toward Ian as she tried to close her eyes and sleep, painfully aware at the closeness of their bodies. Ian lay on his back, looking up at the darken ceiling. Finally he reached over and simply touched Sara's back.   
  
"I heard you." His voice was a whisper. "I could feel you, even though I never showed it."  
  
"What are you talking about Ian." Sara didn't turn as she found herself staring at the wall.   
  
"All those times you came to my bed, trying to reach me. I heard your voice. I felt you lay next to me. I knew." He took a deep breath as he threw one arm over his eyes. "I was lost and didn't know how to react to your kindness."  
  
"I was so afraid I had lost you Ian." Finally she turned over to face him. "I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you how I felt. That I. . . " She stopped talking abruptly as he turned his dark eyes toward her.   
  
"I know Sara." His voice filled with compassion as he slowly turned on his side, facing her with a soft smile. "I always knew."  
  
"Ian, all those things I said to you. . .all those times I turned you away so harshly. . . I just. . . " She felt as though she would cry.   
  
"Shhh." He placed his finger against her lip. "It's all in the past now Sara."   
  
"All those years I wasted. Can you ever forgive me Ian?" She reached out and stroked his hair.   
  
"You were always forgiven Sara." His smile seemed to brighten the darkened room. "I would and will always forgive you."   
  
"In unguarded moments, huh?" She grinned as she positioned her body against his comfortably.  
  
"What?" She could hear his confusion.  
  
"In another life you said you loved me, in unguarded moments." His warm breath tickled her neck.   
  
"In another life?" He sounded amused. "Yes, most likely I have loved you in this way in many lifetimes."  
  
"So what now? What do we do?" She scooted closer, feeling the strength in his arms as he held her.   
  
"Tonight? Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we face a new day, a new life and a new adventure and from there, we will see."   
  
"Tomorrow then." Sara yawned as she snuggled deeper into Ian's embrace. "Did you really know when I laid next to you?"  
  
"Painfully so my Beloved." With a soft kiss to her head, he held her tightly until he could feel her sleeping soundly. Only then did he close his own eyes for sleep to claim him.   
  
  
  
Gabriel found it extremely hard to fall asleep. He and Dianna had talked quietly for a while, but soon he could tell she had fallen into a deep slumber and he closed his own eyes, trying to do the same. Ian's words kept echoing in his mind, causing him to steal glances of the young woman next to him. He fought his own conscience over the feelings he had begun to feel the moment he had looked into her eyes. Could he love her as a woman, or would he always see her as that small girl that had sneezingly stumbled into his life so many years ago. It was while these thoughts played through his mind that he did indeed fall asleep.   
  
He had to have fallen asleep because when he slowly opened his eyes, the sun was peeking through the window, filling the room with a soft glow. He had to have fallen into a deep slumber because he remembered he and Dianna had been laying on opposite sides of the bed, but now, she was snuggled deep in his embrace, her head resting softly on his chest and one leg curled over his thighs. It felt natural and he wasn't sure he ever wanted the feeling to end.   
  
"How long have you been awake." Dianna's whisper startled him.   
  
"I thought you were still sleeping Princess." He stroked her hair softly as he spoke. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Your heart changed rhythms." She moved slightly so that she could look into his smiling face. "I'm a light sleeper."  
  
"Did you rest all right?" He knew it was small talk, but wasn't ready for her to leave his embrace yet.   
  
"Wonderfully." She yawned and sat up, grinning down at him. "How about you?"  
  
"Once I got to sleep, I guess it was good." He smiled softly then asked in a quiet voice. "Did we. . . ahh. . . did we do anything last night? I mean I thought there was a lot more room between us last night than when I just woke up."  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I'm a snuggler." Her giggle filled the room. "When I'm sleeping, I sort of just gravitate to the nearest warm person and snuggle." Seeing Gabriel blush slightly she moved closer to him. "We didn't do anything but sleep."  
  
"Good." He breathed heavily then smiled.   
  
"Would it have been bad if we had done something else?" Dianna questioned with a grin. "Would it have offended you?"  
  
"No, I mean yes. . ." He cringed at the shock on her face. "I mean. . . Dianna look, give me time to know how I feel."   
  
"You still see me as a little girl don't you." Her words were sad as she pretended to pout. "I grew up if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Oh I've noticed all right." He scooted to the side of the bed and began to stand up. As his feet touched the floor he fell back onto the bed in pain. "DAMN!"  
  
"Gabriel what's wrong?" Concern filled Dianna's voice and face as she grabbed Gabriel's hand tightly.   
  
"My foot. Stepped in some broken glass last night." He grimaced as he pulled the foot up that Ian had carefully bandaged.   
  
"Gabriel! Dianna! What's going on?" Sara's voice came from outside the closed door.   
  
"DO NOT BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Gabriel struggled to stand carefully with Dianna's help and hobbled to the door. "I'm all right." He opened it and saw the concerned faces of Sara and Ian. "You two are up early."  
  
"What happened?" Sara questioned, still disquieted.   
  
"Foot is still sore." He tried to smile and allowed Ian to help him to the sofa. "I don't remember it hurting this bad last night." He watched Dianna sit on the floor and remove the bandage. "Honest, I'll be all right."   
  
"It's not too bad." She suddenly stood and started for the kitchen. "Let me see if I can find something to ease the pain."   
  
"Aspirins are in the bathroom." Gabriel called out as he looked first at Ian then at Sara. "So did the two of you sleep all right?"  
  
"Just fine." Ian muttered as he took Dianna's place, looking at the wound.   
  
"You're a regular kitchen Witch Gabriel Bowman." Dianna returned with several bottles, a cloth and a bowl. Shooing Ian away, she sat and began to mix various herbs and liquids into the bowl. "This will take the stinging away and promote healing. . . the natural way." Grinning she looked at the three. "Although it would be much better if these herbs were fresh." As she began to gently apply the remedy, her hand was suddenly covered with a series of delicate metal veins. She looked up at Sara in surprise. "What's this thing doing?"  
  
"If I remember that one, it heals." Sara shrugged. "Touch the wound and concentrate." Dianna nodded and did as she was instructed. "Will it to healed."   
  
"It tickles." Gabriel said trying not to jerk his foot out of Dianna's hand. "It's warm."  
  
"It's intoxicating." Ian said quietly as he remembered Sara removing the arrow from his body so long ago.   
  
"Yeah." Gabriel smiled widely as Dianna finally removed her hand and looked at his foot. "You're right. It's all healed now." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Gabriel. "Gabriel, all the cuts are gone. Try standing on it." Slowly and carefully Gabriel stood, favoring the wounded foot. Beaming he put all his weight on it. "This is so cool." Dianna stood and watched Gabriel in amazement.   
  
"Well, guess that's your first lesson." Sara shrugged. "Wish it had been this easy when I wore it."   
  
"Sara, " Ian whispered, "You were not opened to such things. The Princess has been raised to believe the unbelievable."   
  
"Not so unbelievable Ian." Dianna whispered quietly then brightened as she looked at everyone with twinkling eyes. "So, any coffee made?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara was amazed at the way Dianna was accepting what had just happened. "Cream and sugar?"  
  
"Nope, black and strong." Dianna began walking back toward the kitchen with the bowl and bottles in hand. Suddenly she stopped and almost dropped what she carried.   
  
"Dianna? Princess?" Gabriel could see the woman stiffen. "Honey, what's wrong." She carefully sat the bowl and other things on the counter then turned toward the three, her eyes wide and full of fright. "Baby?"  
  
"It really happened didn't it." She looked at the bracelet. "You told me years ago this could happen." Shaking her head she swayed slightly, causing Ian and Gabriel both to start for her. She raised her hand to stop them. "Just hold up a minute guys, I'm fine, really." She looked into Sara's eyes. "How did you do it? I mean, I knew about this thing, and have a bit of background with shall we say strange things. But you? You. . ."  
  
"I was terrified most of the time." The women shared a knowing look for several, long silent seconds. "I won't lie and say it will be easy Dianna, but I can think of no one else I would rather see wear that thing."  
  
"I just hope I can do it justice." Dianna felt stronger as she nodded to Sara.   
  
"You will Princess." Ian whispered, breaking the spell between the women. "We will take our leave now."  
  
"I thought you were going to show Dianna. . ." Gabriel started but was cut off as Ian grinned.   
  
"We will return Myth. . .Gabriel. There are just some things we need to get from the Mansion that will help Dianna. We will return later in the day." Nodding to Gabriel he then looked at Dianna. "I am sure there are things that the two of you wish to discuss in private."   
  
"I certainly have a thing or two I want to discuss." Dianna stood with hands on her hips as her eyes glanced toward Gabriel.   
  
"Come Sara." Ian held his hand out to Sara and waited until she took it. "We will return around five this afternoon. Grinning he lead Sara out the door.   
  
"Well now." Gabriel said uncomfortably as the door shut. "Didn't you say something about wanting some coffee?"  
  
"I did Gabriel Bowman." Smiling Dianna headed once again to the kitchen. "We can talk as we drink." 


	9. Feelings Revealed

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Gabriel had convinced Dianna that before they spoke, they not only needed coffee but food as well. He left her sulking on the sofa as he entered the kitchen and started making sandwiches for the two of them. As he finished up, and had everything arranged on a tray, the sounds of clanking metal echoed from the other room. Carefully he picked up the tray and started out, stopping suddenly at the door to watch Dianna.   
  
She was holding the arm with the Witchblade in the air, watching it transform to various objects. Sensing she was no long alone, she looked up and grinned in embarrassment and excitement at Gabriel.   
  
"Should I even ask what you are doing?" He moved closer and placed the tray on a small table. "It isn't a toy you know."  
  
"I know that." She grinned and patted next to her for Gabriel to sit.   
  
"Then what were you doing?" He grinned as he sat.  
  
"Just trying to get used to this thing." She grabbed a sandwich and began to eat. "I mean what's the use of wearing it if you don't at least have some kind of idea of what it can do."  
  
"And what have you found out." He couldn't help but be caught up in the woman's exhilaration.   
  
"I'm not sure." She frowned as she held her hand out, looking at the meshwork and the stone which had suddenly become still. "It seems to be bound only by my imagination as far as weapons are concerned."  
  
"Well, with Ian and Sara's help, we can figure out . . ." He stopped talking as he realized that Dianna was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"Good try Bowman." She grinned as she spoke. "The issue is not going to go away."  
  
"What issue." Gabriel blushed as he reached for a cup and began carefully sipping.   
  
"Gabriel Bowman! You know what issue." She slapped his shoulder and leaned back.   
  
"Oh that issue." He placed the cup down carefully then turned to her, suddenly serious. "I don't know what to think on that issue."  
  
"Don't you find me attractive?" Her eyes were wide.   
  
"Of course I do. You are beautiful." He stumbled over his words. "Dianna, I took care of you when you were a child."   
  
"But I'm not a child anymore Gabriel." She moved closer to him. "I'm a woman who knows what she wants."   
  
"But you're so much younger than me." He tried to sound reasonable but found it becoming harder and harder. "I'm almost old enough to be your father."  
  
"Almost but not quite." Her grin grew wider. "You could be thirty years older than me and I would still feel the same way."  
  
"Are you sure?" His eyes looked deep into hers. "I just don't want you to make a mistake that would hurt either of us. After all, with that thing, we will have to be together for a long time." He shrugged. "The last thing anyone needs is for us to be feuding with each other all the time."  
  
"Gabriel, I'm going to say this once." She took a deep breath. "I have never given up the hope of coming home to you. I have wanted to be with you since the day Uncle Rafe and Aunt Lydia took me away. Don't believe me? Call them. Ask Uncle Rafe what I have said from the day I left here." She fought from crying. "I told him that some day I would come back and be your wife."   
  
"My wife?" Gabriel paled at the thought.   
  
"Okay, maybe wife is a bit soon, but I knew and still know I want to be with you."   
  
"What about other men? Shouldn't you kinda test the waters, date for a while before you decide on me?"   
  
"I have dated." She was stern, never looking away from him. "I have had sex, many times."   
  
"But. . ." He blushed as he tried to form his words but was cut off by Dianna.   
  
"Gabriel, I don't need a definite answer right this moment. All I need is to know that at least I have a chance." She finally broke her glance from him. "Just a chance of you seeing me as a woman, and not a child."  
  
"Dianna honey, I can only say, I will try." He grabbed her hand and held it to his lips gently. "Just work with me, give me some time to try to sort out my feelings."  
  
"I can do that." She blushed this time. "I can try at least."   
  
"That's all I ask for." He pulled back and smiled broadly. "Now, show me what you have learned to conjure up with that blade."  
The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Sara simply drove while Ian looked out the window. Once inside they had gone their separate ways, each gathering things they thought they might need to help the new Wielder begin her journey with the Blade.   
  
Finally in the room with the fireplace they both sat quietly, looking at the flames dancing before them. Sara stole glances at the man sitting next to her and thought about the words they had shared the night before. She marveled at the way his eyes seemed to dance with the flames as though he could see images within its seductive ballet.   
  
"Ian." She spoke softly and waited for him to turn toward her. "What you said last night."  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, we will not discuss it again." His words were even but his eyes held hope. "I never want my words to cause you distress."  
  
"Would you please stop being so damn chivalrous." She snapped before she could stop herself. Instantly he turned away, but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Ian, look at me." She waited, her eyes boring into him until he again turned toward her. "We need to talk about the things we said last night, whether or not it causes me discomfort." She took a deep breath as she continued. "You said that you heard me? Felt me?"  
  
"Yes." He nodded softly causing his hair to brush against his cheeks lightly. "I didn't know how to answer the things you said to me." She nodded quietly. "I didn't know what was to become of me, and because of that, I didn't know how to react to you."   
  
"I think I understand." Sara turned away and stared once again at the flames. "Do you hate me for taking off the Blade?"  
  
"Hate you?" Suddenly he was in front of her, kneeling and holding her hands softly. "I could never hate you." His eyes were comforting as she took one hand and slowly stroked his hair. "But suddenly I no longer had a purpose. Can you understand that?"  
  
"I understand that Irons brainwashed you." For a moment her heart filled with anger. "You are such a wonderful man, and yet he treated you worse than a stray dog." Hurt flashed through the man's eyes as he looked away. "No, Ian don't turn away from me. Please. Never turn away from me again." She waited patiently until he was looking into her eyes again. "I won't mention Irons again if that is what you want, but you have to know, you have to understand that what he did to me, what he did to you, makes me sick."  
  
"I try to hate him Sara. I really do." He shrugged softly. "But he was my father. For good or bad, he was the only reason I am alive."  
  
"Well," she suddenly grinned mischievously, "at least I could thank him for that one favor. Without him, we would not be here now. Good or bad, I wouldn't trade that for anything." She fought tears as Ian gently laid his head on her knees. "I know I have not been the kindest to you, but right now, I can't imagine life without you." Her hand slowly began to stroke his hair softly.   
  
"You will never know the joy those words give me Sara."   
  
As the fire crackled in its never-ending dance, they fell into a comfortable silence. 


	10. Slip of the Fist

PART TEN  
  
Sara and Ian had returned to Gabriel's that afternoon and continued to revisit day after day, talking and showing Dianna how to use the Blade she now wore. Ian found early on that Gabriel had a natural ability in boxing and worked with the younger man daily to hone his strengths and how to defend his weaknesses. Sara and Dianna both noticed that Gabriel had an uncanny way of making the older man intensely angry but seconds later, laughing. It was a sound that Sara had seldom heard in the past and relished each time the musical resonance reached her ears.   
  
Mija was also pleased when she returned to helping Gabriel with the shop that Dianna had decided to move in with the man. She could see her old friend and employer loosening up and becoming happier with each passing day. She would often clap her hands in glee when Gabriel told her to cancel appointments because he and Dianna had plans for the day.   
  
Everyone soon picked up a regular and comfortable routine. Most mornings were filled with various duties that had to be finished. Gabriel would see clients, check in new merchandise and muster through the endless mounds of paperwork as Mija would go about tagging and cataloguing items as they arrived, along with taking appointments. Dianna had finally convinced her literary agent that she was not committing professional suicide by moving in with "some old geezer", and that the time away from the book signing circuit would give her a fresh outlook on her next book. .   
  
In the afternoons on most days, Ian was either helping Dianna or Gabriel with their fighting skills while Sara would watch with Mija. Sometimes Sara would work out with them, correcting a move or suggesting an easier way of accomplishing something. Many times, Ian would be with Gabriel while Sara and Dianna sat in one of the rooms inside, talking about some of the things Sara had accomplished with the Blade.   
  
Dianna was becoming quite adept in bringing the Blade to life at will and consciously being able to transform it into almost any item she wanted. And although they were few and very far in-between, Dianna was also able to tell when she was about to be whisked away into some dream or vision. Sara sometimes envied the woman for that ability.  
  
They were also slowly becoming a family, and as Sara had foreseen, sometimes a very dysfunctional one. But all in all, they enjoyed their time together   
  
Finally, one day, while Gabriel and Ian were outside, sparring, Dianna sat unusually quiet next to Sara. She had answered Sara's questions only if pressed, and then with short statements. Finally they had both lapsed into silence.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think it was a complete mistake." She sighed deeply and sunk deeper in the sofa.  
  
"What was a mistake?" Sara could tell Dianna was concerned about something.   
  
"This!" She held her arm up in exasperation. "Why am I wearing it?" She didn't wait for Sara to say anything. "I've been here almost two months now, and what have I done. Fought with my agent, got my ass beat more than once by Ian. Listened to endless hours of Gabriel droning on about ancient history. Why was it so important for me to put it on so quickly. I would have been more than happy to just . . ."  
  
"Honey, slow down a minute." Sara placed a reassuring hand on Dianna's shoulder and smiled. "One thing I found out about that thing, is there is no reasoning behind what she does. Or at least no rational reasoning. When the time comes, you'll be very happy you have had this downtime to learn as much as you can."  
  
"Maybe." Dianna was still frowning as Gabriel walked in and headed for the freezer. Both women watched as he took out several pieces of ice and placed them in a towel before heading back outside, never saying a word to either of them. "What was that all about?"   
  
"Don't know." Sara stared at Dianna for a moment and was about to get up when Gabriel returned, just as quiet as before. "What is going on?" She whispered to Dianna who shrugged and watched with wide eyes as the man pulled down a first aid kit, rummaged through it and when he found what he was looking for, sauntered back outside. "Dianna?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we better go see what is going on." Both women jumped out and ran out the door. They stopped almost as soon as they got outside. "Should we ask what happened?"   
  
Gabriel broke something and placed it under Ian's bleeding nose. The older man jerked back and glared angrily, pushing the offensive smell away as he placed the cloth with ice over his nose and eye.  
  
"I didn't mean too Ian?" Gabriel spoke softly, trying not to anger Ian more. "Damn it, how was I supposed to know you weren't going to duck." Staring at Ian's face he added with a grimace. "That's gonna be black tomorrow."   
  
"Gabriel, what did you do to Ian?" Dianna tried not to laugh at the sight before her as she and Sara moved closer to the men. "Ohhh, I think he's right Ian, that eye is going to be a shiner by the morning."   
  
"You hit Ian?" Sara bit her lower lip as a grin began to form.   
  
"I didn't mean too." Gabriel shrugged. "He said to come at him and I did. I never imagined I would connect once, let alone twice."   
  
"You hit him twice?" Sara fought to keep from laughing out loud which only made Ian more irritated.  
  
"I think we are finished for the day Mythkeeper." Ian growled as he slowly stood. "I will see to the bleeding." With only a nod to Dianna and Sara, the man disappeared inside.   
  
"Mythkeeper?" Gabriel repeated as his eyes grew big. "He must really be pissed off. He hasn't called me Mythkeeper in weeks."   
  
"Don't worry about it Gabriel." Sara finally started laughing. "The only thing you really hurt was his pride. He'll be calling you Gabriel again before you know it."   
  
"I hope so." Gabriel stood and began moving toward the women. "Ian is the last person in the world I really want mad at me."   
  
"Trust me Gabriel." Sara smiled as she draped an arm lazily around his shoulder. "Ian is just fine and will have forgiven you before the night is over with."   
  
The three entered just as Ian slowly exited the bathroom. His nose no longer bled but his right eye had indeed become swollen and was beginning to discolor. He scowled at Gabriel who moved to one side to allow the man to pass. Just as he was about to sit down, Mija entered and stared.   
  
"Wow! That's gotta hurt." She inhaled sharply as she spied Ian's injury, then turned to Gabriel. "Uncle Danny called and asked that you or Sara get in touch with him as soon as possible." She was about to leave but turned to Ian once more. "Man, you better get some ice on that before it swells shut." As if in answer, Ian lifted the stained towel slowly then placed it on his eye.   
  
"Mija, I'll call him in a few minutes." Sara smiled at the young woman who nodded and left. "You three play nice for a few minutes while I see what Danny wants." She waited as each nodded at her, then left to make the call.   
  
"You need some aspirin or something Ian?" Dianna asked softly as she sat next to the man. "I mean. . ."   
  
"Thank you Princess but no." He smiled at her then looked up at Gabriel who was nervously shuffling from one foot to the other. "Mythkeeper." Ian's voice was a growl which made Gabriel more uncomfortable. "I am impressed."   
  
"What?" Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. "You're what?"   
  
"I would not have thought you were capable of causing me injury." Finally Ian smiled broadly. "You have impressed me."   
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Gabriel still felt a bit uncomfortable with what he had done.  
  
"No, not at all." Ian removed the ice as he stared at Gabriel. "You surprised me." He groaned as Dianna lifted the ice back onto the bruise.   
  
"Don't make those noises at me Ian Nottingham, keep that ice right there." Dianna ordered and was amused that Ian obeyed. "I know it hurts, but. . ." She trailed off as Sara came back into the room, solemn. "That was fast Sara. What's Danny want?"  
  
"Seems word has gotten around that you are living here." Sara spoke softly. "Danny has a missing person's case, teenage girl. Her parents found about you being here and asked Danny if you can come and see what you feel." She shrugged. "I told Danny I would have to ask before we commit on anything."  
  
"Of course I'll go." Dianna stood quickly. "I have never refused to help the police with anything, why should I start now?" She noticed everyone looking at her wrist. "Look, just because I'm wearing this, doesn't mean my morals have changed. If someone needs my help, I'm going, with or without the permission of this piece of junk." She paused and looked at the pulsating stone. "No offense intended." She mused to the bracelet and watched as it seemed to calm down. "Apparently none taken." Grinning she looked back at Sara. "Call Danny back and tell him I will be more than happy to do what I can."  
  
"All right." Sara sounded hesitant. "But I want all of us with you, understand?" Dianna nodded. "Okay, I'll go and call Danny."  
  
"I'll go change and grab a few things I might need." Dianna hurried out of the room leaving Gabriel and Ian with Sara.   
  
"Can I leave the two of you alone for a few minutes?" Sara asked playfully and received only nods from the men. "Okay, you two just behave yourselves and I'll be right back." 


	11. First Case

PART ELEVEN  
  
Dianna had been overwhelmed the moment she entered the girl's bedroom. Gabriel had to hold on to her as she began to sway.   
  
"Honey, are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. "Is it too much for you?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She answered slowly as she regained her bearings and smiled at him. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Taking a deep, calming breath, she waved off Gabriel and began to walk around the room, touching things softly and staring a pictures and stuffed animals. As she reached for a book, she noticed the bracelet start to pulsate. Looking up at Gabriel and seeing he hadn't noticed, she lowered her arm and moved to another part of the room. There she looked at the stone and whispered angrily. "If you're going to show me something, show me."   
  
As the words left her lips, she felt herself being drug to another realm. She took a deep breath and moved to a chair before she fell.   
  
"Sara, something is happening." Ian spoke softly to Sara who nodded and made her way to the younger woman. "Gabriel, would you come here for a moment." Ian motioned and was relieved when the man moved toward him.   
  
"Something's going on, isn't it Ian." He sounded scared as he looked at Dianna with his arms crossed. "She's seeing something."  
  
"I believe so. We must be patient." He nodded in the direction where Sara, now next to Dianna, had crouched down, and began whispering. "Let Sara guide her. We will wait."  
  
"I hate waiting Ian. Especially when it comes to her." His voice was a low growl.   
  
"I know." Ian sounded sad as he touched the other on the shoulder.   
"Dianna, can you here me?" Sara whispered and let out a sigh as the younger woman nodded. "Don't fight it honey, just let it take you where you need to go, see what it wants you to see." She reached out and touched Dianna's hand softly. "I'll be right here when you return." She stood and noticed Danny coming toward her. Glancing once more at Dianna, Sara intercepted her old partner. "She's all right Danny, just give her a minute."   
  
"You sure?" He looked at the woman sitting with concern. "Sara, I have to ask…" He looked at Sara. "Is it going to start up again?"  
  
"Is what going to start up again?"   
  
"The strange cases." He nodded to her wrist. "I don't know what it had to do with anything, but since you stopped wearing that bracelet, the strange crimes seemed to have stopped." His stare was sharp. "I just need to know if they are going to start up again."   
  
"I don't know Danny." She could see the disbelief in his eyes. "I swear I don't know, but it is a possibility." He nodded and looked at Dianna again.   
  
"If they do, I need you to promise me something Sara." He waited till she looked back at him. "I need you to promise me that that you will come to me."  
  
"And do what Danny? Tell you there is this demon or this evil maniac…"   
  
"Sara…please, at least I am in a position now to keep most of the heat off you, off all of you." He paused to let his words sink in. "I don't know why they happened, and what your involvement was, but don't think I was fooled by every excuse you gave me. I knew something was going on, and I knew that you were involved. I had a hard time covering for you back then. Maybe I can do more now." He could see the surprise in her eyes. "I never said anything, but I knew…"  
  
"Danny, I'm sorry." She looked down for a moment then back at him. "I promise I will let you know as much as I can." She could tell he wasn't happy with the answer. "Look, Danny, I didn't tell you back then because I didn't want to put you in danger. I still don't want to, if I don't have too."   
  
"And what about Mija."   
  
"What about her?" Sara snapped.   
  
"She is with the four of you all the time. Sara she tells me about what you are doing. Teaching Dianna how to fight, and Gabriel. She said you also spend a lot of time behind locked doors with Dianna."   
  
"Danny, if I think for a second something would happen to Mija, I would…Danny, I would give my life for her." Sara didn't blink as she spoke. "I care deeply for that girl. I promise if things start getting too crazy, I'll talk to Gabriel about it."   
  
"I guess that will have too do." He signed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. "Pez, I'm sorry."  
  
"Danny, you are only doing your job." She smiled and touched him lightly. "Don't worry about it. I promise, I'll keep you as informed as possible." Looking back at Dianna who seemed to be stirring, she patted Danny. "I have to get back to her."   
  
"I understand." He looked at Dianna, then at Sara. "Take care of her, and yourself." Sara watched sadly as he walked away then turned and crouched next to Dianna again.  
  
"Dianna?" She whispered as she saw the woman slowly open her eyes. "You okay honey?"   
  
"Yeah." Dianna's voice cracked a bit. "Just give me a minute." She rubbed her eyes and stretched her neck forward. "I saw where she is Sara. Do I tell Danny?"  
  
"What did you see?" Sara urged her on.   
  
"I know exactly where to go. He has her in an old warehouse…I think…" She stumbled for words.  
  
"Take your time baby." Sara waited.   
  
"Sara, he's going to hurt her, kill her." Dianna's eyes widened with tears. "He is keeping her drugged right now, but what he plans on doing to that poor child…"   
  
"Gabriel?" Sara called and waited till both men neared. "Gabriel, I think you need to get Dianna out of here. I will take care of the police and the parents." She motioned for Danny to come back to her as Gabriel and Ian began to help Dianna up and start out of the room. "Danny, I might have some information for you."   
  
"Where's she going?" Danny watched with concern as the men flanked the still shaky woman. "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Hazards of being psychic I guess. They're taking her back to Gabriel's to rest." She watched till the three were out of the room then turned back to Danny. "It's not much, but I'll tell you what she saw."   
  
"Then she did pick up on something." Danny didn't look surprised as he pulled out a pad and pen.   
  
"Yeah, she did." With care, Sara began to tell Danny as much as she dared, not really lying but making sure that he would not find the man before Dianna did. Danny wrote furiously and when Sara was finished, simply looked at his old partner. "That's it."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe that's all." His eyes bore into her. "But, I know it is all you can give me at the moment." He pocketed the information and smiled. "You take care now. If you need anything, let me know. I'll help as much as I can. That is a promise I will keep Sara." He turned to go but stopped and faced her with a grin. "Maybe one day, I'll get to hear all about that bracelet and how it ended up on Dianna's arm." He could see the shock on Sara's face and wanted to laugh. "Sara, I said I wasn't stupid. It's changed but I know that it's the same."   
  
"But how?"  
  
"Don't know. Somehow, for some reason, I'm connected to it as much as you, Ian or Gabriel are." Waving slightly, he turned back and joined several uniformed officers.   
  
"I'll be damned." Sara stood open mouthed for a moment then shook her head before heading out to follow Dianna and the men. 


	12. Saving the Child

PART TWELVE

Sara was still thinking about what Danny had said as she entered into the car with the other three. She turned in the seat so that she could look at everyone. Dianna had laid her head on Gabriel's chest and was lightly dozing.

"Sara is something wrong?" Ian looked from the driver's seat at her. "You seem to be pale."

"Danny knows something is up." She stared into Ian's dark eyes. "He's always known something was going on but never said anything."

"Will he make any problems?" Gabriel asked as he stroked Dianna's hair absently.

"Just the opposite. He said he would cover for us as much as possible." She paused for few uneasy seconds before continuing. "And he said that he hoped one day I would be able to tell him all about the bracelet and how Dianna suddenly started wearing it."

"He knows about the Blade?" Ian's eyes grew large as he mouth set hard. "How?"

"To quote our friend back there," she pointed toward Gabriel, "he said he felt he was as connected to it as the four of us are." Sara turned back around and stared out the side window. "All these years and I never knew." Shaking her head sadly she shrugged. "He never let on that he knew anything."

"We need to tell him eventually." Dianna whispered as she snuggled deeper into Gabriel's embrace. "He has the right to know."

"I know baby." Sara whispered. "So, where too now?"

"We have to get her now. She doesn't have much more time Sara." Dianna sat up suddenly, tears filling her eyes. "We have to go to her now."

"She has given me all the information I need to find the place." Ian growled as he started the car and put it in gear. "It will not be long."

Dianna was quiet as they drove. She had buried her face deep into Gabriel's shoulder and had begun to doze. Gabriel looked at Sara several times in concern only to receive reassuring smiles from the older woman.

"I can feel her." Suddenly Dianna sat upright and stared out the side window. "Ian, she's close, slow down a bit."

"Is she all right?" Sara asked slowly, watching the younger woman.

"Yes, she's scared but not hurt." Dianna peered at the buildings carefully before finally shouting out. "That's it!" She pointed as Ian came to a stop. "He has her in there." Before anyone could react or move, Dianna had bolted out of the car and headed into the old warehouse.

"DIANNA!" Gabriel yelled. Dianna didn't acknowledge his cry as she disappeared inside. "We have to get to her." Gabriel opened his door and began running toward the building with Sara and Ian close behind.

Sara and Ian caught up with Gabriel just as he entered the building. Just as Gabriel was about to shout out to Dianna, Ian touched him on the shoulder lightly and motioned for him to be silent. Carefully they began to move through the warehouse, looking for Dianna or any signs of the girl.

"I knew you'd come." A male voice caused the three to stop and take cover. Looking over old crates, they could see that Dianna had found the man and the child. The small girl was cowering on a dirty mattress that had been thrown on the floor. "It didn't take you as long as I thought it would."

"Let her go." Dianna said softly as she took a step forward. "If you were waiting for me, then you have no farther need for her.

"Oh but I do." The man grinned and leered at Dianna. "I have no intentions of letting either of you go. Surely you knew that when you walked in." Sara started to stand but was stopped by Ian's hand as the man continued speaking. "You're psychic, remember?"

"What do you want?" Dianna took several more steps forward, moving toward the girl. "Why did you kidnap the girl?"

"Come on now Miss Huntress. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He waited as Dianna looked at him confused. "You really haven't realized who I am yet, have you?" He began to laugh, sending chills over everyone's skin. "I'm the one that keeps getting away."

"What does he mean by that." Gabriel asked as he stared. "What does he mean the one that keeps getting away?" Ian and Sara could only shrug.

"The one that keeps getting away?" Dianna looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet begin to pulse. She then saw herself in the past, in three different crime scene, each more brutal than the last. She could see herself looking at blood that splattered over the floor and wall. "The one that keeps getting away." She whispered again as she found herself in the present. "I know who you are."

"You and I go back a long way, don't we." He moved a step toward Dianna. "You play the game so well."

"A game?" She stared at him in both shock and anger. "To play a game, you must have willing participants. I don't recall any of those children being willing to play your sick game."

"But you have. You never had to keep looking for me. You could have stopped after the first one, but you didn't." He was close enough to touch her. "You had to keep playing didn't you?"

"I didn't want to. You made me." Her voice was beginning to fill with rage as the bracelet began to transform with in a loud metallic clanging. "I couldn't let you get away with the things you did to those children."

"Not in anger Princess." Gabriel whispered as Ian and Sara held their breath.

"What is that you have? A new toy?" The man started at the gauntlet now covering Dianna's hand and forearm. "How interesting."

"Kathy, listen to me honey..." Dianna spoke to the terrified girl as she continued to stare at the man. "Baby, I want you to get up and run to those boxes by the door. Can you do that?"

"He'll hurt me." The small voice cried.

"No he won't. I won't let him." Dianna soothed. "Just run as fast as you can. I won't let him get anywhere near you." She waited as the child looked at them both hesitantly. "Go now Kathy."

No longer hesitating, the girl stood and began to rush to the area Dianna indicated. The man tried to grab for the small body, but Dianna reached out and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"You bitch!" He shouted as he backhanded Dianna with his free hand. "You've only made her death worse. And I'll make sure you are still alive when I do her."

"No, you won't hurt her or any other child again." Dianna took a step back as she wiped the blood from her now bleeding lip. "You won't hurt anyone."

"You can't stop me." He rushed her in a blind rage.

Dianna simply stepped aside and used the man's momentum to push him into a tumble. She turned as he stood and faced her again.

"Kathy, keep running. I have some friends in a car outside. Go to them." Dianna didn't wait to hear if the girl heard her, she instead waited till the man was on his feet again, facing her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not going to just give up if that's what you think."

"Kathy!" Sara whispered loud enough for the child to hear and stop. "Over here. We're Dianna's friends. Come to us honey. We'll keep you safe." The child ran into Sara's waiting arms and hid her small face in Sara's shoulder, crying hard. "Shhh, don't worry. You're safe now baby."

The sound of conflict suddenly caught Sara's attention. She held the child close to her as she looked over the crates and saw Dianna in full battle with the man.

Dianna effortlessly continued to use the man's moves against him. He would lunge toward her only to find empty air where she once stood. Finally he reached down and picked up a large pipe. In an instant the gauntlet produced a long sword, gleaming and sharp. Dianna used it to reflect each blow the man threw at her.

"Please, just put that down. I don't want to hurt you." Dianna pleaded with her assailant. "You can't just walk away this time."

"You whore!" Again he rushed her, coming dangerously close to her head with the pipe. Dianna simply moved to the side and raised the sword. It connected with the man's midsection, running him through completely with ease. Dianna watched as the man glared first at the blood pouring from his body, then into her eyes. "Damn you bitch." He whispered in anger as he felt his life begin to fade. "You're no better than me." Then he was silent and still.

Dianna pulled the sword from the man's body and watched in horror as he fell silently to the floor. She took a step backwards and almost tripped over a box. Gabriel and Ian were up first, rushing to the young woman's side. Sara stood, heaving the child in her arms and followed the men, careful to keep Kathy's face from the sight of the blood that began to pool under the inert body.

"I didn't want to hurt him." Dianna whispered as she felt the gauntlet change. "I didn't want too Gabriel."

"I know Princess." Gabriel grabbed her as Ian hovered over the body, checking for vital signs. "You did what you had to do."

"He's dead." Ian stood, still staring at the man. "He would have killed you if he had the chance."

"That doesn't make it any easier." Dianna spit in anger.

"I know." Ian lowered his head. Looking around he found a slender pipe and in a move that shocked everyone there, forced it through the wound that the Witchblade had created. He looked up at their faces. "This way there will be no questions on where the weapon is." Sara nodded in understanding. "You should take the child out and call Danny. He will want to know what has happened here." He then looked at Gabriel. "Mythkeeper, you too need to take the Princess out of here." Gabriel nodded as started out with Dianna in his arms.

"Aren't you coming?" Sara asked.

"In a moment. I must make sure all is set for Danny." Ian began looking around as his instructions were carried out.

Danny had come quickly and once he saw what had happened, he glanced knowingly at Sara and called for back up and the child's parents. Sara was quiet as she held Kathy tightly in her arms. Ian and Gabriel seemed to hover around Dianna, as though they were protecting her. Shaking his head he neared Sara once more.

"Look. I know I said you could take your time, but I think you need to come clean with me." His words held more than a hint of warning. "Sara I need to know what's going on."

"Tonight. I promise Danny. Meet us at Gabriel's and we'll all tell you what we know." She glanced in the direction of the three. "You have to understand it will be hard to believe."

"Sara, I worked with you. I was your partner remember?" He ran fingers through his dark hair. "Look. I want to know. You just make sure that everyone that is involved is there. Understood?" Sara nodded. "Good. Now if you will excuse me. I have a crime scene to investigate."

"KATHY!" A woman's voice screamed from one of the police cruisers that pulled up.

"MOMMY!" Kathy shouted back as Sara put her down. She watched as the small girl ran to the man and woman nearing them. The man reached down and scooped the crying child into his arms as the woman wrapped her arms around them both. "MOMMY, DADDY!"

As the family was reunited, Sara moved toward the other three. She sighed deeply as she gazed into Dianna's eyes.

"You okay sweetie?"

"I'm all right Sara." Dianna accepted the hug offered by Sara. "I tried not to kill him. He just wouldn't listen."

"You'll run into that honey." Sara pulled back and looked at everyone. "Danny wants to know. He's coming by your place tonight Gabriel." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I think it's time." She glanced at Dianna. "You think you're going to be up for it?"

"I think I have to be Sara." Dianna leaned against Gabriel. "He's a good man and could be a great ally. That is something we will defiantly need."

"Okay." Sara nodded. "Good. Give me a minute. I'll see if it's all right to take you home now and let Danny take your statement tonight. Once we finish talking to him."

"Just a few more minutes Princess." Gabriel tightened his grip as he watched Sara speak to Danny then turn back towards them. "Well?" He asked as Sara neared.

"He said that would be fine." Sara crossed her arms. "I wish I would have done this a long time ago." She snarled as Gabriel started to open his mouth. "Bowman, if you give me one of your philosophies, I'll..."

"In time and on time." Dianna whispered with a smile.

"I didn't say a word." Gabriel grinned as Sara threw her hands up.


	13. Telling Danny and Staying Together

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Okay. You'll be available if I need to talk to you again, right?" Danny sat across from everyone as he scribbled a few more notes in his notebook.

"Of course I will." Dianna had changed into a loose fitting dress that covered her knees as she sat next to Gabriel. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"Good." Danny put the small pad into his pocket and looked at them. "Now, who wants to start." Four sets of eyes stared at him as though they suddenly didn't understand his words. "Come on guys?" He watched as they looked at each other. "Look why don't we start with that thing." He pointed to the bracelet that adorned Dianna's wrist. "I don't know how or when it changed, but it's the same one you used to wear Sara."

"Who wants coffee." Sara suddenly stood.

"You're not getting off that easy Sara." Danny growled.

"No, I'm not. But this is probably going to be a long night. Coffee wouldn't be a bad idea." She turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"It is the same bracelet, isn't it?" Danny looked at Gabriel.

"Yes and no." Gabriel spoke slowly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbed the palms of his hands together. "It's hard to explain, but when it came to be on Dianna's wrist, it changed to suite her." He looked at Dianna who had begun to absently rub the jewel. "Show him Princess."

For hours each person took turns talking about the Witchblade to Danny. He would stop them with questions off and on, but mainly he simply sat and listened carefully, filing away the things he deemed most important. At one point, while she and Sara spoke, Dianna purposely transformed the bracelet into a gauntlet and then various weapons. Danny could only watch, eyes growing wider with each new item.

"This is unbelievable." Danny finally whispered as he leaned back, draining his cup empty. "I'm seeing it with my own eyes, but I'm having a hard time believing it."

"She has a much better control over it than I ever did." Sara said as she shrugged. "I was afraid of it most of the time. I never knew what it would turn into, or if I could control it. That's why I eventually took it off. I couldn't stand it anymore."

"I see." Danny let her sad words sink in. "And you?" He pointed to Ian. "What happened to you?"

"I was no longer needed." Ian shrugged as though the point should have been understood without being vocalized. "She was no longer the Wielder."

"Of course." He leaned back and looked at the four for several painfully silent minutes.

"So what are you going to do?" Sara finally spoke up, staring at Danny with wide hopeful eyes.

"What can I do?" He stood and scratched his head. "I can't very well put what you have just told me into an official report? I would not only be the laughing stock of the department, but would probably loose my job." Finally he stared first at Dianna then at Sara. "I don't understand a thing that is happening, but I don't think I can or would do anything to stop it. What I will do, if all of you make a promise to me is try to help you as much as I legally can."

"What promise is that?" Gabriel asked.

"First, you call me if you have even the smallest hint you are going to have to use that thing." He waited as Dianna nodded. "And secondly, if you think that Mija is even remotely in danger..."

"Promise Danny." Sara suddenly stood up and approached her old partner. "I love her as much as you do and would never let anything happen."

"Okay." Sighing deeply he shook his head. "This night will definitely go down as one of my strangest." Waving he turned and quietly walked out the door.

"Well." Dianna whispered with wide eyes. "I guess that went rather well."

"Something I should have done a very long time ago." Sara said with sadness heavy in her voice. "I feel so awful now that I kept it from him."

"Sara, you told him when the time was right." Ian had stood and moved to her side, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. "Come on, we need to get home. It's been a long day and we all need some rest."

Dianna had stayed on the sofa as Ian and Sara gathered their things and left. Her eyes were beginning to close with the heaviness of sleep as Gabriel retuned and sat next to her, scooping her body in his arms.

"What a day." She yawned as he absently stroked her hair and stared across the room.

"I was terrified I would loose you." His words were barely a whisper. "Dianna, what would I have done if I had lost you today."

"What?" Dianna pulled away from him as she turned to stare into his eyes. "Baby? Are you crying?"

"I don't ever want to loose you again Dianna." He paused as he reached out and caressed her face. "I can't loose you again." Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I can't."

"Gabe, I..." Suddenly she could find no words to say to him. Softly she moved closer and kissed the saltiness away from his cheeks as her hands brushed loose hair off his shoulders. "I love you Gabriel Bowman. I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are." He looked away from her and pulled back slightly, taking her hands in his. "Every time that damn thing wakes up, it takes you somewhere. Somewhere I can't follow. I'm just afraid that one day you won't come back."

"I'll always come back to you Gabriel Bowman." Dianna smiled as she leaned into his body. "Not even she can keep us apart. I fought too long and too hard to find you."

"Do you have a choice?" Gabriel found himself again stroking her hair, smelling the freshness of it. "Sara could never control what it..."

"I'm not Sara." She snuggled deeper into his embrace. "We have an...understanding." Dianna laughed lightly. "She'll not let me loose you. If she does, she knows the consequences."

"And what is that?" Gabriel was genuinely curious.

"You don't want to know." Slowly she stood and extended her hands to him. "Come on, it's been a long day."

"Yes it has." He took her hands and stood, stifling a yawn. "Dianna?"

"What baby?" She let him wrap an arm around her waist as they began moving toward Gabriel's bedroom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He stopped and turned her toward him. "What happened at the warehouse?"

"I.." She paused as her face darkened. "Not tonight. I probably do need to talk about it, but tonight all I want to do is go to sleep in your arms." She smiled softly. "I don't think this will be the last time, something like this is going to happen."

"Probably not." Gabriel hugged her tightly. "The world is full of very bad people."

"Tonight, I just want to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll talk."

"Tomorrow, we start a whole new journey Dianna Huntress." He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

With slow movement, Gabriel Bowman and Dianna Huntress disappeared into the darken room, and into a whole new world where they vowed to be side by side no matter what would come to pass.

Fin


End file.
